


Heat and Hidden Desires

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Multi, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary vacation. Ritsuka and Musashi didn't expect that their relationship would take a drastic turn, no thanks to two sly Servants. But both of them found out that they sought something completely different in one another. Smut. RitsukaxMusashixSAlterxJeanne.





	1. Part 1 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just appeared out of nowhere, and I just couldn't sleep without putting it out there. To set expectations, there will be a lot of kinky smut and light cheating although that could change in the next part. Oh, and hate sex, a ton of it probably.
> 
> I do not own anything related to the Fate franchise.

It was quite late at night when Musashi rose from her futon, fully awake and yet longing for sleep. The Japanese inn was silent with only the tune of crickets from outside creating substance to the atmosphere.

Yet her thoughts were far from the insects or the inn.

Chaldea's Master and his Servants had taken their journey across Japan and arrived at this for a brief vacation, but everyone except Musashi was relaxed. It was a hopeless predicament.

Her relationship with him had always been close to the point that they were inseparable. They knew each other's likes and dislikes. They trained together. They pulled pranks on Heroic Spirits. They called each other by first name. Yes, they were the best of friends. However recently, Musashi's eyes wandered far deeper on her Master's being than they did before. When he smiled, it felt like butterflies in her stomach. When he leaned against her, an aggressive pounding erupted in her chest. The heat she felt resonated in her being.

The swordswoman then realized that her feelings were not entirely casual, not anymore. They were a sign of intense infatuation and adoration. Love that could be found in a young maiden's heart started to develop within her. For a master of the martial arts, this was laughable, an unlikely development, but she saw it as if it were a beautiful thing to find from their friendship.

He was sweet, kind, courageous, and confident, all the qualities she found irresistible. Not to mention he was a handsome man, although there were plenty handsome studs in Chaldea, the Master had a unique charm to him which she couldn't quite pinpoint. But if she were to guess, it would be his boyish traits coupled with his hidden wisdom which shone amidst the direst of situations.

The sounds of the sliding door opening closing rang through the hallway as she left the room to make way for the hot springs. It was very late at night. No doubt nobody would dare to be out this late. This was the perfect chance for her to relax and calm down her feelings albeit temporarily, and what better chance to do that than soaking her entire body under the stars of the night sky.

Since it was so late, the inn allowed only the mixed baths to be open. That did not deter the beautiful swordswoman one bit however. Besides, there were no other guests around.

She released the pins holding her hair up and let the bundle cascade down around her shoulders and her back. It was only tradition to come inside the baths after putting your belongings away. Not doing so was considered disrespectful. The woman parted ways with her obi, allowing her to spread her kimono wide to reveal her flawless yet toned body. Not a hint of undergarments were found inside for Musashi never believed in such frivolous accessories.

Wrapped in towel, she nearly jumped in surprise as the door from the baths opened.

"Oh, hello…" called out the faint voice of a woman. From the other side of the changing room, the swordswoman felt herself calm down as she recognized that it was only the blonde saint, Jeanne d'Arc. Vestiges of sweat and bathwater could be glimpsed down her shoulders. Her tightly wound towel looked hastily put together as she looked desperate to keep it up. Blushing, Jeanne smiled and asked, "Are you getting in? It's quite late already."

Musashi couldn't help but blush from her presence as well. "Yeah… I won't be long. Are you okay? You seem flushed."

"I-It's nothing. Please don't mind it! See You." The saint scampered away from the scene to change.

Left with a questioning look, the swordswoman wondered why she was acting oddly but decided to forget it for now. Her hand latched onto the door and slid it open. A veil of steam obscured the scenery. Before getting in, she washed herself in silence in one of the stalls along the walls. Never had her hair felt so long in her back than it did now. It was no wonder she always kept it up for it proved to be quite a nuisance in battle. Once she was fully wet, her feet stepped on the slick, stone walkway towards the pool of water.

The bright moon hovered high above the clouds. She could hear the gentle rustle of leaves from the surrounding tree branches beyond the wooden fences. All around her, mist floated about, circling the large stone boulders scattered across the pool. The water was at the right temperature. It warmed her body up and sent pleasant tingles across her skin. She could just about feel her muscles untangle and loosen. Her voice let out a soft sigh as she relaxed against one of the large stones.

It hadn't been a minute until she noticed another person relaxing at the opposite edge, completely lost in relaxation. "Master…?" She called out, but it didn't seem like she was heard. "Ritsuka!"

"Hm?" Finally the young man opened his eyes and turned his focus to the source of the voice. His brown hair was mildly drenched from immersing himself in the water. "Musashi? I didn't notice you coming."

"You came for a soak too?" The woman waded through the water, keeping her body submerged. His sudden appearance made her self-conscious, although she didn't mind being seen at all, it was merely just a reflex. The amount of time they spent together was enough to make them comfortable with each other’s presence, no matter what state of undress they were. And so, she rested a little closer on the same edge but not too close.

"Yeah, this place is beautiful at night, so I couldn't help myself." He gazed up as he leaned against the wall. Above was a great swath of stars occupying the night sky. "Plus it's nice to soak in such a place without the chatter of other people. It helps you give a chance to refresh your mind, know what I'm talking about?" He laughed aloud, hiding his nervousness while trying not to stare at her who was already dangerously close to unveiling what was beneath her slender shoulders, though she didn't notice at all.

A heavy beat suddenly disrupted the calm rhythm in Musashi's heart. Her mind played back a couple of minutes. If Ritsuka had been here this entire time, then what about that blonde woman? What had she been doing while their Master was here bathing? Several possibilities ran through her head. Musashi couldn't control the heavy beating in her chest. Before she came in, what we those two doing? What were the two of them doing in this hot spring at night? The wild implications filled every inch of her body with cold sweat. She couldn't stop herself from imagining them being so close… and kissing.

However, no matter what happened between them, she couldn't get mad at him for getting intimate with another Servant, it's not like she held exclusive rights on him. There was no special relationship preventing them from seeking out other people. It's true that Jeanne was an attractive woman, and she couldn't blame him if he fell for her.

That's right, though she wanted to find that anger, something else was boiling inside her, something that was hidden and couldn't be described. It was something that raged downwards and made her legs shiver.

There was a long pause between them. Musashi couldn't broach the subject at all despite wanting to know what occurred. Her patience was growing thin, so she decided to just blurt out whatever came to mind. "Hey…. umm…. How's it like having three beautiful ladies accompany you to this inn, huh? You must be a really lucky guy." She tried to grin. She could hear Ritsuka faintly chuckle and disagree with her, but she was still completely submerged in her own thoughts about Jeanne d'Arc and their Master. The shrinking distance between the two seemed imminent to her.

"It's not like that, really," replied Ritsuka, oblivious to the woman's fidgeting. A blush formed on his cheeks. "If anything, I consider myself lucky since I get to meet you at this hour, Musashi. You look beautiful with your hair down like that."

That snapped the swordswoman from her delusions. She smiled wide and started jabbing him with her elbow. "Hahaha! Are you trying to suck up some brownie points from me, your sword instructor? You'll see that it ain't that easy. But, I'll reward you for your effort. Tell me... who is it that you like, and I'll put in a good word for you."

Ritsuka seemed to have trouble replying to that, so instead, he turned to look at her and only her. His eyes stayed firmly set on her beautiful blues. Puzzled at first, she took notice of his strange behavior, peering through his unreadable expression until she felt her heart start to kick wildly inside her chest.

"Then, you don't have to go far for that. I like you, Miyamoto Musashi," he finally said while still entranced by her perfect face.

There was a slight pause before she broke off their link. The water was disturbed for once as she waved her hands in front as she backed up. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! This can't be right. Aren't you interested in the other Servants, like Jeanne?"

"Jeanne?" He chuckled. "What's she got to do with this?"

"Well you see…" She was just about to ask why he and the blonde woman were together but couldn't in the end. "But… why me?"

Their distance, which could hardly be considered comfortable to talk in, was reduced by Ritsuka taking strides until he loomed over her. He was only slightly taller than her. But in this instance, he stood high over the woman who was still mostly submerged in the hot water. "Do I really have to answer that?" He asked half embarrassed and half jokingly. "We've always had each other's back throughout all these battles. I lost count how many times you saved my ass. And in Chaldea, we are always goofing around like brother and sister, pulling pranks like that one time we stole Heracles' club or drawing on Ibaraki's face while she was asleep. We created so many fond memories in that small place we call home."

Musashi felt a burden lift from her being as those words resonated within her. How couldn't she? She thought and felt the exact same thing.

"It was all those experiences that are the reason I slowly realized that I've grown to like you tremendously, that I'd be happy as long as I was with you." He smiled. "This may sound weird, but nothing would bring me more joy than to have the rest of our days like this, close to each other, never pulling apart."

"Ritsuka…" Musashi's eyes widened as tears dripped down from the corner of her eyes.

Their gazes coincided again as if they were talking with each other through their eyes. She was overwhelmingly happy. All clouds of doubt were expelled away by her Master's smile.

A large ripple emerged from the surface of the water as she rose. A sakura petal floated from high up and landed not too far and rode the small ebb to settle against a large boulder. Her hands grasped his bare shoulders with her hot breath slowly approaching his dumbfounded lips until they met each other. Their passions became one. "I love you Fujimaru Ritsuka," she said as she broke the kiss for a short while, looking into his eyes. "You are the one who occupies my thoughts from morning till night. If you will accept me as your lover, then there is nothing in this world that would make me happier."

Their next contact sent electric shocks running across their entire bodies. The swordswoman almost fell backwards if it weren't for his strong arms wrapping around her lower back. There was a fire in them which was made even clearer as their mouths intermingled together again. Their scenery faded in the background, lost in their passion. Ritsuka was the first to break the lock in order to breathe, but his partner wouldn't let him rest for long as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. This time, their tongues boldly left their caves to explore the other's.

Though the older woman was clearly more mature of the two, it was the young man who was on the initiative. As they made out ferociously without stopping, he pressed Musashi forward across the waters until she had her butt sitting at the edge.

"I love you, Musashi. I want you right now. If I were to wait, I would lose my mind." His lips trailed to the side, leaving small pecks just below her ear which only made her whimper quietly and helplessly. His hands still pressed against her hips, patiently waiting for their opportunity.

The swordswoman's arms tightened their clutch against his body, pressing her own well-endowed chest against his own, which only helped to stoke the fire burning within her Master. "Wh-What are you thinking? W-We can't do this here. What if somebody comes in?" Although she let out that unconvincing reason, her entire body was already yearning for more. Feeling something twitch against her bare leg, it only drove her to break even more taboos.

Ritsuka was not dissuaded by his partner's reluctance. On the contrary, it made him even bolder in his advance. It was only natural after all. He had dreamt of this chance for so long. He desired this beautiful samurai more than anything in the world. He'd be embarrassed to admit to her the many times he had to endure their battles while being rock hard due to her alluring presence which was amplified by the revealing outfit she wore as she fought. He would not stop now, not when he was so close. A sultry smile split across his mouth, one that he didn't normally showed, as he let his fingers trail downward her abdomen to her narrow, sticky slit. "You say that…." He whispered against her ear while tracing his finger across the opening of her lower mouth. More of her inner juices dripped and coated his fingers, showing just how aroused she was. "But look at how wet you are already. You are actually quite a lewd swordswoman, aren't you, Musashi?"

"T-that's not true." Despite mouthing her disapproval, her mouth ceaselessly cried out soft whimpers and moans. Her entire body felt like jelly as she could barely hold herself up. Still, she allowed Ritsuka to finger her without any sign of struggle. It was just too good. Her Master's expert fingers were in total control of her desire, and that desire manifested itself slowly. Without a doubt, she wanted nothing more than to have something thick and hard fill her. With a single finger finding its way inside her perverted hole, that desire grew even more.

"What's wrong, Musashi?" Ritsuka's calm smile remained as he held the woman by her back to prevent her from falling as he continued teasing her wet slit with one finger. "Perhaps you want to be seen? Perhaps you want someone to come inside and watch you get fucked?"

"Please… Master…" She dug her nails against his hard back. "Stop… teasing me…"

Seeing the powerful Servant reduced to a mere dainty woman, it compelled Ritsuka to tease her even more. She was just too cute. She was normally so confident and proud, being a swordswoman of great renown and all, but now that she was collapsed and was but a mere helpless morsel to him, he couldn't stop thinking how cute and beautiful she was at this very moment. He wanted to watch her even more. He wanted to see every side of Miyamoto Musashi, the self-proclaimed unbeatable swordswoman.

He allowed her to lie against the stone pavement. With her propped up on her elbows, he continued to slide his finger in and out, eventually adding another to penetrate her wet, yearning pussy. The woman's entrance was so slippery that he had no trouble raising his pace, switching to an even more aggressive stance, resorting to nearly raping her pussy with his fingers. He dug them deep until his knuckles reached the entrance. The intense change made her shriek out loud, throwing her head back. Her body undulated from the movements slamming against her entrance. The feeling of Ritsuka's rough fingers freely going in and out of her made her shiver uncontrollably. She was like putty, only able to moan and watch as his fingers fucked her slick pussy without remorse.

Ritsuka leaned forward and kissed her, wrestling her tongue with his own. He slowed his paced down as he watched Musashi's red face grow slack. A hand found itself groping her ample chest, one of his many great fantasies about her. It was even softer than he imagined. It was as if his hand was being sucked in as he massaged her large breast. A moan escaped the woman's mouth as he curled his fingers around her cherry-like knob which only helped to stiffen her nipples even more until their shape grew fully erect. It did not take long before all these sensations drove the samurai out of her wits, and she exploded a large gush from her reddened vagina. Like clamps, her walls squeezed the young man's fingers hard as they twitched and released wave after wave of pleasure. Ritsuka's hand was covered by a sticky liquid which he tasted before bringing it to the woman's face. She gladly sucked his fingers, leaving no remnants of her own sex in his hand.

"You look… so cute like that." Ritsuka watched as she lapped at his fingers with her tongue.

At this point, Musashi was a total wreck. Her entire body heaved and breathed deep breaths. Sweat and the smell of sex covered her entire body. Her long hair was sprawled all across the ground, a complete dishevelled mess. But Ritsuka was far from done with her.

The swordswoman's eyes looked down from staring at heaven. It immediately caught the sight of her dear Master's magnificent cock. It was by no means the largest she had seen from her time as a ronin in the past, but it certainly sent a clear message on what her Master planned for her tonight, and she was more than willing to comply.

"Now then, Musashi…" He brought his hand to his shaft and jerked it lightly. The mere sight of the beautiful Saber sprawled out naked before him was already more than enough fuel for him. And her bewitching eyes tracing along his body, as if there were hearts patterned in her irises, was a clear sign that she was ready for him. "Tell me what is it that you truly want?"

Musashi could not have thought of anything else but for that stiff rod to plunge into her depths and split her apart. Nothing filled her head more than the thought of her Master fucking her in public with reckless abandon. Her hands reached down to her already sore pussy, for there needs to be a clear message to avoid confusion. If she told him to fuck her there and now, that wouldn't hit the bull's eye for her. If she told him to make love to her as if they had just sealed the deal in their betrothal, although sweet and would be more than welcome that was not what she had in mind at that point. No, what she wanted was the taste of something more ravenous. What she wanted was not the feeling of emptiness that came with the perfection of swordsmanship, but the complete opposite. Rather than freedom from desire, it was the complete dependency on it instead, the total submission of one's body to its primal cravings. Had this been enough to change her Spirit Origin, she would have turned into a wicked Alter who only knew how satiate her desires and forget the way of the sword altogether. But right now, at this very moment, she simply spread her pussy wide as if she wanted to show her Master how much she wanted to reveal herself to him, and conveyed her primal desires with her lips. "Please, Master, use my fuck hole to quench your starving cock," she spoke those words out loud so he could hear them clearly. There had to be a clear message otherwise there would be a misunderstanding. "Rape my pussy until not even my Servant form could withstand it!"

Those words were like captivating music to the young Master, which drove his arousal to the limits, enticing his already hard cock to grow even more. Although he had no experience, he was patient. He had waited for her approval. For the one he loved, he wanted to hear those words first and foremost otherwise what he would be doing would have no meaning. For his first time, there needed to be a suitable atmosphere and a state of mind, and what better than the lustful wish of his Servant.

It began with a simple motion. The young man slid inside just like that, as if that hole was made for him. It welcomed his muscular shaft with ease. A low, guttural moan escaped from Musashi's lips as she felt him enter for the very first time.

He hit the half way point before sliding back out. The movement nearly sent the woman over the edge as she cried out. However, had she been content with simple love making, she would have said so. Her intentions were clear right from the start. She wanted to be fucked, to be used, to be utterly wasted. That was why the inexperienced Master was going to grant her wish. What he lacked in experience, he more than made up for with energy and lust as he pounded on the swordswoman's pussy with all his might. With every fiber of his being, he plunged deep into her sex and retreated, only to do it again and again until he settled on a rhythm which even Musashi's body quaked from the shocks.

She wanted to let out the sultriest voice she could muster, but Ritsuka didn't allow her. His lips devoured hers without delay, sending pleasant shivers all around her body. Her eyes fell backwards as fire and ferocity assaulted her refined samurai body from different angles. This was not something her training prepared her for. But she was not completely helpless either. Her hips gave enough fight to the pounding that they involuntarily moved to meet her lover's. Each time he thrust forward, she would meet him halfway with her own hips pushing upwards.

They made out and fucked liked animals under the guise of the hot spring's steam filled air as they declared, "I love you" to one another.

By the time Musashi reached her second orgasm, the woman rolled themselves until she was on top and Ritsuka sitting on the ground. Naturally, she didn't let her cum-filled hole let go of her Master's cock. It was entrancing watching the profound swordswoman pleasure herself by riding him with her legs spread wide, Ritsuka thought. She didn't spoke any words or commanded anything. She was barely even looking at him. Despite being drunk on sex, she still retained her beauty. The young man couldn't help but admire her perfect figure, her breasts which were not abnormally large yet not remotely small either, her smooth yet toned stomach, her wide, lustful hips, and her beautiful face free of any impurities, they were all so perfect, like artwork which had been perfected to the extreme. He watched as this beautiful woman pleasured herself on his cock. Her body simply moved on instinct as she sat herself up and forced her pussy up and down Ritsuka, all the while her voluptuous tits were bouncing. The young man knew better than to leave them unattended as he sucked and played with her womanly jewels. As she bounced up and down Ritsuka's cock with her hands on her knees for support, her ass and hips created smacking sounds as they hit the young man's body. It was impossible not to hear them from afar.

Eventually, Ritsuka neared his limit. He grunted and moaned, unable to endure the pleasure his Servant provided him. "Musashi… I'm about to come…."

It was unclear whether the swordswoman understood him at this point. He was surprised she had such repressed desires hidden inside her steely, battle hardened exterior. But she felt her tense up all the same.

"I love you, Ritsuka…" she managed to whisper finally. Albeit driven to lust, she still could not forget her own feelings.

That made the young man smile. With their sweat covered bodies so close, he couldn't help but embrace her. "Yeah, I love you too, Musashi. Let's reach the end together shall we?"

Their soft and gentle sides overpowered their animalism. The rhythmic beating of their hearts was in sync. The two sought no better chance to share a passionate kiss than now as they filled each other with warmth and love. True to his desire to fulfil her wish, he did end up filling her with cum, and she added her own to the mix.

By the time their elaborate lovemaking ended, the swordswoman passed out with a smile on her face. Perhaps it was because of the heat, Ritsuka wondered, but he smiled all the same and removed his still hardened cock from her.

It was quite the ordeal taking care of Musashi. He had to clean her up and dress her before returning her to her room. The dressing part was the hardest as he had no clue how to tie her yukata, and it was difficult restraining himself from taking advantage of her bare naked body. Still, he managed to make her look respectable, albeit the cloth was one tug away from falling apart, and laid her in her room to rest. His stiff wood never disappeared, but he was already happy that he and Musashi managed to experience something truly special.

He subdued all his desires for now as worry for his dear beloved overtook him. His place was right beside her. The look of satisfaction she gave made him smile, but still he knew that he need to take care of her. Kneeling by her side, he fanned her to cool her off, hoping that this would at least help in some way. Luckily for him, he found one of those circular fans just lying around. As he looked out for her, he wondered if he should go grab a glass of water just in case she wakes up.

It was at this moment that another person stepped inside the dimly lit room unannounced.

Ritsuka was too late to notice that another one of his Servants managed to close in on him.

It happened so suddenly. The young Master was pushed down, his back hitting the tatami mat. Someone dug inside his yukata and pulled out his stiff cock from its restraints. Despite not knowing who it was, and despite being close to his lover, the mouth which engulfed his cock felt incredibly good. It was warm and wet, not to mention hungry. It sucked him lovingly, moving up and down the thick shaft like there was no tomorrow.

When Ritsuka looked up, his face stiffened in horror. A pale maiden with skin as cold as ice, a hair so smooth and yet pale as if it had once been a perfect blonde, and soulless, yellow eyes which lacked emotion, went down on him devouring his cock as she would devour her food. Arturia Alter gave no regard to the cries of her Master as she serviced his shaft. She watched him tremble and moan from having her mouth kiss and suck him.

"What are you doing, Arturia? S-Stop that right now! Ohhh!" His mouth groaned as he saw the Alter ran her tongue across his cock with her emotionless eyes watching him intently. That movement sent his head swinging backwards with his mouth gaping wide. The cold sensation was completely unexpected, just the tip of her wet tongue tracing against his skin sent shivers across his body.

"I wouldn't make a sound if I were you," she whispered as she brought her pale hand out to rub him up and down. "We don't want to make that gaudy woman to wake up and find you with another Servant. Honestly, you two were so loud that I just happened to walk in and watch the entire thing."

"You saw all that?!" cried the young man in a low voice while still being jerked off by her smooth hand.

The swordswoman next to them still laid there completely motionless and exhausted. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her deep breaths, but his attention was pulled away immediately by the stroking of Arturia on his cock.

"Yes, I watched her become a total slut and give in to her desires so easily like a total pig I knew she was. It was almost laughable. But for a pig to be so worthless as to leave her own Master with a stiff wood like this, it's irredeemable," she said as she slowed down her strokes. Ritsuka's cock was completely hard and ready to go at this point. "If she can't at least finish her man, then I believe she is not worthy of you, Master. At least I will not allow you to leave without being unsatisfied no matter what."

"No, that can't be right," he whispered. "Stop this! Musashi and I are together already. You hear me? I love Musashi, and she loves me back. There's no room for you and your cock hungry attitude in our relationship, so get off of me and go back to your room."

He started to push her away, but she held her ground and went back to sucking his cock as if it was the most important thing right now. Ritsuka couldn't help but stifle his moans lest he wakes up her beloved Musashi. Said woman was still sounding asleep with her arms on either side of her shoulders. Her yukata had long since unravelled to reveal her plentiful breasts. The angle in which she leaned her head was facing him and Arturia. Should she open her eyes right now, she would find them closely entangled with each other.

Meanwhile, Arturia was sinking the young man's cock deeper in her throat. She was ravenous as usual, not letting go of her prize at any given moment. She was like a dragon, a greedy, voracious dragon that guarded her treasures closely. No one would steal from her, or she would unleash fire upon them, not even this loudmouth samurai sleeping dumbly in her futon instead of being sensitive to her own Master's needs. Ritsuka was helpless in her grasp. She would not allow him to deter her from finishing her mission. She did everything, from massaging his balls to taking him deepthroat. She played all the tricks up her sleeve in order to steal her Master back.

Her hard work soon paid off as she felt him tense up and shake. His knuckles turned white as he dug his nails on the floor. He gritted his teeth for the inevitable, and Arturia merely opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to accept her prize.

Hot, sticky, white cum rained down on her face. It landed on her mouth, her nose, her hair, and her chin. She wasted no time and scooped up all the cum that landed on her before gulping it all down her mouth and moving towards the cock head which was still dribbling with his seed. Ritsuka held his head back, panting hard from climaxing.

"Amazing." Arturia's voice managed to draw his attention. She was still gripping the base of his member as she inspected it. "You're still hard. Even after taking two Servants, you're still this lively. My, my, it seems I picked the right Master to serve. It's a shame that pig won't be able to watch what I'll do next to you."

Ritsuka couldn't move nor voice an order to stop her. However, even if he could, there was no doubt she would continue nonetheless.

The evil queen stood on her knees now. Her ponytail swayed from side to side. She pulled her black sleeveless shirt off of her and threw it away before peeling her shorts. Japanese clothing didn't appeal to her, so she had chose to remain in her Shinjuku attire while the others changed.

The young man didn't want to admit it, but the Alter was a whole another level of her own. She didn't have the soft quality which Musashi possessed, but he could tell she had such a firm, lean body. Her breasts were smaller but perky. There was a different kind of appeal to them. Downward, the shapes of her muscle could be seen. Her stomach, though not obvious, was actually quite toned. It looked perfectly smooth. Her skin was a pristine white and bore no impurities. And finally, her stature was quite small. She looked almost as young as him while being an old monarch. Overall, Arturia Alter had a captivating beauty of her own, different from that of the buxom Musashi. She was sexy, plain and simple, he admitted. His animalistic instincts were in war with his conscience for thinking of such things. Even as his meat throbbed angrily in the sight of her ridiculously sex figure, the desire to explore, ravage, and most of all, fuck it were so strong, his inner self was still shouting at him to remain faithful to his one true love. But the struggle was undoubtedly real. Her temptations were slowly drilling inside his brain.

"See anything you like?" The Alter let out a foxy smile in her cool demeanor as she slid closer to Ritsuka until she was directly on top of him, his tool pointed at the ready even more now. Perhaps watching her nude helped. "Since she stole your first time, I will just have to steal another first from you as well. What about it, Master? I will only do this with you and only you. Of course, I will not allow you to object."

Before Ritsuka could even interject, she began moving abruptly. She lowered herself until her anus was directly touching his cock. It slid even further and missed its mark, but the length of his shaft rubbed against the middle of her cheeks, sending pleasant shivers across her spine. The feeling of his length against her was enough to get her hot and aroused. She bit her lip, feeling impatient, and raised herself up. One of her hands grabbed firmly onto the shaft as she lowered once again, guiding it directly into her backdoor.

The pain started to show itself once he entered her virgin asshole. It was a lot tougher than expected considering how much she lubed up his cock with her spit beforehand. She nearly screamed out loud, but the evil queen was not going down without a fight. Even with the exploding pain, she continued. She took the entire length as far as she could. Her eyes were shut tight, and her face was sweating profusely. It took a long moment before she could get accustomed to his girth. Her anal walls began to relax, and the long, desired moment came. "So gooooooood….." she stuck her slack tongue out as she relished her anus being penetrated. Her perky butt lifted itself up and fell down, and she shivered. "So gooood… It's so goooood!" Before long, she was setting the pace and fucking Ritsuka using her butthole. Up and down she went on his length with her back arched outward and her hands on his thighs for support. She felt so full with his cock inside her. The evil queen enjoyed herself like a whore. All traces of her cool, emotionless act were gone at this point. She was no longer the great Arturia Pendragon, wielder of the sacred sword Excalibur, but merely a starving slut wanting her holes filled with thick cock, her Master's cock specifically.

Ritsuka, more than ever, felt his emotions tested while under the influence of the Alter. Her reign upon him would not stop until she got what she wanted and fucked him to get ahead of his lover. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the incredible sensation of her asshole. Even now, he was still holding himself back from going any further in this. He just loved Musashi that much. The special bond they shared was important to him, and he wanted it to remain exclusive to her alone.

His arms and legs steadily regained their strength. His eyes flashed with frustration. Perhaps it was the energy of the moment or his own anger at his special memory being deprived by this wretch, or both, but Ritsuka could not hold it in any longer. He violently pushed the Alter back while she was enjoying fucking herself with his cock. A dull thud resounded in the room.

"So you'd rather satisfy yourself with your dirty hole, huh, you slut?!" He shouted, completely forgetting that his partner was just right beside him. Everything else seemed to disappear as he let his rage to set in. After all he was deprived of something very important, something he shared with that beautiful swordswoman. His memory of this evening was stained by this depraved intruder, and he would not allow this to go unpunished. "Then I'll use you until you are broken. Now, spread your legs, slut, after all, that's the only thing you are good for."

It was like a beast had possessed Ritsuka. The way he moved his hips and pushed his entire girth inside her was ruthless and free of affection. He didn't made love to her like she did with Musashi, it was more like practicing his limit on a disposable doll. He did not care for her even as he raised her legs up and slid his tongue across her beautiful feet. She fucked her without remorse. The sounds of slapping flesh echoed as he held her leg up high in the air like a support beam and thrusted his hips forward, pushing the lithe body of the Saber on the ground. With her legs spread at this ridiculous angle, she couldn't even react at all. Her bare shaven pussy and unimpressive breasts were laid bare to her Master. The strength she had was drained when the young man took the initiative from her.

"Ahh! That's it, Master! Harder!" Arturia, however, seemed to enjoy it. "Harder! Fuck me like I'm a lifeless filth! Treat me like a plaything. Conquer me like the conqueror you are!" The loudness of her shrills cries should be more than enough to disturb all the guests around them, let alone the motionless swordswoman just within arm's reach. They fucked in her presence and mouthed out all their grunts and moans without a care. The pounding of flesh upon flesh, hips upon ass, easily filled the room with noise.

He did not let go of his grip on her leg for even just a second, but he did not feel that this would suffice as a punishment. With one swift motion, he reached out and took her rock hard nipple in his hand. She let out even more moans of pleasure as he began roughly teasing it and pulling it hard. The Alter was losing her mind. Her exposed tongue let out drools which spilled onto the floor. Her pale, yellow eyes were distantly rolled upward as she shook.

Ritsuka was getting tired of watching her delusional face, so she flipped her over and raise her ass up so he could take her from behind. He could not help but admire that king's ass. One could say it was the ass of Britain. The young man gulped and reached out with both hands to fondle her cheeks.

Arturia let out a silent groan while smiling. "... Do you like my ass, Master? If I may, people call my ass quite desirable." Her cheeks were flushed as she glanced behind her, meeting his gaze. Her face showed an expression of desire and seduction. The simple movement of his hands on her cheek made her roll her hips a little and sway her ass temptingly. "I would even go as far as to say that it's my best asset. What do you think, Master?"

The young man wouldn't allow himself to show the tension he felt to appear on his face, for if he did, it would be the same as admitting that she was right all along and that she won his feelings over the samurai. Thus, he his face was stone cold. Even as he replied, his voice contained a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah... It's a wonderful ass." He squeezed her perky cheek a few times, memorizing the softness of the feeling and eliciting a moan from her. "It's not as wonderful as Musashi's though, but it will do."

The Alter smiled, knowing that he wasn't being entirely honest. Her efforts to tempt him still continued with her moving her ass to his rubbing. "So even with such a great ass in front of you, you still feel nothing?"

The Master furrowed his brows, trying to not show how hooked he was in her seduction. He could not allow Arturia to know how horny she made him. "Yeah... it's not the first ass I ever seen. Musashi's is much better and much more plump. You're more like a ragdoll, but... I'd give you points for having a decent ass."

"Mmm..." Arturia let out a sultry moan. Her eyelids were half closed as she gazed at him with a look akin to a venomous snake to a mouse. "If that woman is so much better, then why did she leave you hanging like that? Why didn't she satisfy you to the end?"

"She did satisfy me! She made me the happiest man alive!" His anger began to boil again as he shouted out. A small movement could be seen from the corner of his eye, but neither one of them noticed it. "She just passed out from the heat is all! Even Servants have their limits! I can't blame her for that! I'm not some monster who pushes people aside when they can't meet expectations. If she were to say she was unwell and can't go on, then of course I would stop midway to allow her rest. Her health is much more important than my sexual desires obviously!"

"You know, Master." The pale, naked evil ruler of Britain let out a satisfied grin. "If I were in her place, I wouldn't tell you to stop. If it was me you were fucking in that hot spring, I wouldn't pass out. My desire to have sex with you, to have you make me your slave to your every whim, far supasses some trivial thing like heat."

"Wha..." Ritsuka's mouth dropped like a log as images of Arturia taking Musashi's place manifested in his mind. All manner of speech left him. The poison which she slipped through his ears were words that seduced his very sexual appetite.

"And even if I were to be taken out of action from the sweltering heat, I wouldn't let go. I wouldn't allow you, the owner of my soul, to leave without making sure you were satisfied." Her eyes were different now. Gone away was the tempting witch, and in its place was a woman longing for her desired partner. "With my lifeless body, I would service you until the sun rose up from the horizon. I would readily give you clearance to do as you wish with my limp body. Master, that's how determined I am to prove myself to you."

"Arturia..." It was clear that his mind was a mess at this point. His mouth flapped open and closed. Their surroundings blurred. His gaze became limited to only Arturia's subservient body, which raised its butt, glistening with sex, higher up to show how much she wanted it.

"With all my soul, I vow to make you pick me, not that loud pig, but me, Arturia Pendragon. Choose me, Master, and I promise to be better than her. I won't let you experience such lonely nights. Now, take me. Please, I want it so bad." As if she couldn't take it any longer, her ass grinded against his raging meat which had been standing there dazed.

Even without his consent, Arturia began to moan and pleasure herself as she grinded against him. The slick sound of their loins rubbing against each other could be heard.

Ritsuka, however, shook his head and could not accept it. "No, this is wrong!"

"What's so wrong about it? What can't you understand?!" She shouted in between moans. Her voice sounded desperate and frustrated, as if reaching the end of an argument but not quite.

"Even if you say, even if you swear, I can't let you take her place no matter what!"

"Just give in to your desires, Master! Don't think, just take me. This is what Miyamoto Musashi should be doing at this point. But it's not her here, it's me! I'm the one who is comforting you in this lonely darkness, not her. Why can't you accept it already?!"

"Shut up!" Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore and plunged into her ass in order to cut off her words. The Alter let out one of the most perverted noises he had ever head. "Shut up already! I can't stand you pleading. If this makes you stop your delusional logic, then so be it!"

Arturia began noisily moaning and encouraging him to fuck her harder, but the young man simply slapped her pale, perky butt, leaving a clear red mark of his hand print on her soft, left cheek. "Shut up, you damn wench. No one wants a king who is loud and uncouth. If you want me to fuck you so much, then learn some manners."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorryyyyy, Master! I just can't help it! It's too good!" She covered her mouth with her hand, but even that was not enough to stop her from voicing out her innermost thoughts. She had to bite her own fingers, swallow them in, in order to muffle herself.

He slapped her ass one more time on the same spot. It sounded like a whip crackling with a sharp noise upon hitting her soft flesh. At this point, Arturia covered her own mouth with her hand as she tried to stifle her moans, some of which came from his cock ramming her, but most of it came from the angry slaps themselves. Ritsuka was uncaring. Even after Arturia silenced herself, he didn't let up on his enforcing his punishment on her, not that Arturia wanted she minded, in fact she was begging for him to do so. Her skinny body laid face down against the floor with only her ass up.

She came after only a few minutes of him thrusting his cock in her ass. A considerable amount of cum spilled from her narrow slit and soiled the tatami mats. Despite that, Ritsuka had no desire to cease fucking her. He would not stop until he completely broke her. The spanking had already reached both of her cheeks. Their once pale surface was now overcome with scarlet red, almost as if blood would draw from them any second.

Ritsuka had used her ass through three of her orgasms. He had pulled on her ponytail hard, cupped up and spanked her ass, while doing so without stopping, and even with that, she still seemed to have enjoyed it. He decided to finish where it all started but baring in mind that his cock had been in her ass this entire time.

Sprawled on the ground, twitching with a great helping of cum running down from her unused slit, Arturia's state of mind was almost indiscernible as her eyes were blankly looking up with her mouth agape.

"So this is what the king of sluts truly looks like," commented the young man without a tinge of emotion. "Get up and do your duty, your Highness. But… On second thought, stay like that. I'll do it myself."

His thumb touched her bottom lip and pressed on it, pushing her mouth open until he deemed it wide enough. He pointed his stiffness downward and descended her opening until he reached her throat. He raised his hips and slammed it down once his cock nearly left her mouth. He fucked her like that without even looking down to check her satisfied expression. But he could feel her gag and gasp for air each time he descended. The time he stayed like that grew longer and longer until the Alter couldn't take it any longer. Soon, he began raping her mouth once again until he finally came, shoving it all deep in her throat.

He sighed as he finished. He didn't want to leave anything behind, so he dumped everything inside that servant's mouth. She had long since passed out, sprawled naked with cum leaking from her pussy and mouth.

How did it end up like this? He sighed yet again and picked the girl up in his arms. She was awfully light, unlike Musashi. But the way he, still thoroughly pissed at what she had done, just dumped her in her room along with her clothes was so completely blunt compared to his gentle treatment of her beloved samurai.

He went back to grab some water for him and Musashi before cleaning up and finally retiring for the night.


	2. Part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poop. You didn't expect that to be the first word you read in a smut fic, didn't ya? Don't worry, there's absolutely no poop involved in the creation of this fic, or in the fic itself.
> 
> Anyway, holy cow I didn't expect this chapter to be 18k+ long. Honestly, I thought I was going to die. I have taken all your suggestions, except the killing one, and then put it all here, though I feel like this could've gotten way longer, but that would only delay this chapter and wreck my schedule. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was late at night. The open air bath was still open for all genders. A white, crescent moon hung overhead. The trees surrounding that bath were blossoming beautifully with sakura petals. That scenery looked peaceful and tranquil. It made Miyamoto Musashi's heart cry from how spectacular it was.

In that open bath, there were two people closely entwined with another, a man and a woman. One was undoubtedly the kind, handsome Ritsuka, just seeing his smiling face made Musashi's heart pound heavily. But the other person… her eyes couldn't see clearly. The steam which exuded from the hot waters was too thick, but this person was undoubtedly a woman of fair complexion, a westerner. Musashi's heart started beating even faster as her eyes widened even more. She watched the scene as if it was a blurry video. If she was far away from them, then who was it that was closely clinging to her Master?

It took only a moment for Musashi to discover who it was as the cloud subsided over the scene.

The woman, Jeanne d'Arc, pressed her body against Ritsuka, her arms wrapping over his shoulders. Her eyes gazing up at him were of pure love and admiration, just how like she herself would look at him. It was as if Jeanne had spent a very long time biding her feelings for him, and unleashing it at all at once into one intense gaze. Her beady eyes were basically shouting her love for him.

They were both drawn to one another. The saint and their Master blushed. Musashi watched with a pounding heart as their faces inched closer to one another until they finally kissed. The swordswoman felt shaken to the core after witnessing their romantic kiss. She witnessed them display their happy smiles as if all was right in the world. She watched Ritsuka show his mischievous grin, the same one he always gave when they played around in Chaldea, as he copped a feel of the saint's lovely body. That single act of playfulness that he displayed confused her own feelings to no end. It drove her wild. His audacity contrasted the saint's. He took the initiative as he peppered her neck downwards with kisses, lingering just above her cleavage. The saint could barely hold herself, so she had to lean against his body, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, expression red and scrunched up. Even now, Ritsuka's mischievousness continued, his other hand feeling up the servant's impressive butt as he took her other breast to his mouth.

Musashi felt the surrounding temperature grow even hotter, and at the same time, grow immensely cold. Cold sweats ran down her body like a waterfall, all the while her thighs shifted and pressed tightly against one another.

She felt compelled to continue watching them. Something strange she couldn't describe was boiling down below her gut. It was not anger, jealousy, or sadness. She was hard-pressed to find out what it was that made her thighs shiver and her knees shake. A surge of unprecedented wetness leaked out from her loins as anticipation for what they will do next flooded her attention.

The image changed all of a sudden.

Musashi, in her dream-like state, didn't sound any reaction from having been pulled away from the intense make out session between Jeanne and Ritsuka. It was as if her mind accepted the dubious phenomenon like it was only natural.

Instead of the open air bath, she was now in her own room lying face up. Light barely entered the space from the cracks of her door that was slightly ajar and the old wooden windows which invited moonlight from its translucent panels. The way it was all laid out in detailed fashion felt like she wasn't dreaming at all.

All of a sudden, passionate moans from two distinct voices were caught by her right ear. Her head shifted to the source, and from whatever illumination she could catch of the scene, a blatant sense of disorientation and surprise hit her like a speeding chariot. It was as if the world started slowing down to a halt. Eyes wide, she watched the scene, the intimate joining of Arturia Alter, the sole Servant she had difficulty getting along with, and Ritsuka.

Would it have been understandable if she had screamed in a fit of rage right then? Of course. She had every right to. Now that she was officially Ritsuka's companion in love, she should be shouting and putting her sword against the other woman's throat.

But that did not happen.

For whatever reason, her body reacted differently. She felt the earlier feeling she had while watching the scene with Jeanne grow even greater. It was a strange, tantalizing feeling watching the young man thrusting his hips against the pale white skin of the Alter's ass. From her position, she could see their backsides and the movement of his cock penetrating the Alter's asshole. She could see white, hot cum leaking out of her untouched slit in steady droves. She could see the shaking and rolling of the Alter's hips each time the young man smacked his body against her. She could see her modest chest grinding against the ground, squished from her weight. She could see a portion of her face, sloppy and reduced to a moaning, barely conscious, sorry state, far different from her usual self. That alone was enough to carve an impression on her. The slapping of their skin thundered loudly and reached the core of her body. With each sound, her breath hitched and stopped for an amount of time. The woman on the receiving end of the pounding was loud and made no attempt to hide her incredible depravity from her voice. It even got more vivid as the young man began spanking her ass with great intensity. And to Musashi's surprise, Arturia obliged the rough treatment.

But more than that, what was surprising was Ritsuka's behavior. His rough, animalistic movements were so uncharacteristic and so… mesmerizing, that she could hardly believe this was the same man. He was drastically more aggressive than he was with her in the hot springs. Musashi became fascinated by this new side of him. It was like she just uncovered a deep secret, an entirely new Ritsuka. And it was magnificent. This image of Ritsuka, who was untamed and violent, what would she give to be his partner in that scene.

The two seemed like they were under a trance. The only sound that registered in their brains was their moans. Musashi was captivated by it. Her admiration was confirmed by how much she yearned to take Arturia's place in that tantalizing scene, and at the same time, for them to continue in their wild pace. She bit her lip so hard that it seemed blood could draw out from it at any moment. A wet sensation started to make itself known at the bottom portion of her yukata above her crotch. But neither of the two fucking beside her took notice of her reactions. They simply enjoyed themselves and fucked as if nothing else mattered in the world. That made Musashi anxious and excited.

Her vision of their bodies moving, swaying, and clashing against one another was burned in her retinas as it started to fade and blur like a mirage dissipating. What replaced it was a deep, slumbering void.

Musashi woke up in a tired daze. Something was strange. Her room felt unbearably hot, almost as if she were inside a sauna. The inn which they chose was high up in the mountains where the air was crisp cold, and the season currently was spring, so such an occurrence was undoubtedly strange. Yet, her body remained drenched with sweat. The sheets which had been covering her had been pulled away from her.

She slowly sat up, grasping for breath. The shoulders of her robe fell down her slender arms, unveiling her magnificent breasts to the room. She glanced down and found herself practically naked aside from the lingering obi which was untangled and laid on her lap.

Her chest rose and fell uncontrollably. A bead of sweat slid down from her forehead and dripped down from her chin to her thigh.

"What a strange dream…" she murmured while trying to ease herself up. The surreal experience from that dream left her almost speechless. She could still recall it vividly. Her hand trailed down, sensing something wet down there, and found that her pussy was completely soaked. She brought her fingers up close to her face and separated them, a string of her own sex trailed in between them like a fine web. Her mouth flapped open and close.

That simple contrail hit her with a realization. She knew what this meant, and she knew what the cause was. Her stoic expression did well to hide the reaction she had from her own self being turned on. Shakily, her body began to move. The yukata which used to drape her body was left on the floor as the samurai unsteadily crossed her room in order to wipe herself and get changed.

The morning sun had just risen over the horizon, so the entire inn itself was still quite dim and devoid of activity. The halls stretched across with little to barely any light.

Musashi walked rather unsteadily across the old wooden flooring. She reached Ritsuka's door in moments, stopping to take a deep breath before calling out to him. "Umm… Ritsuka? Are you in there?"

There was no answer even after waiting a couple of minutes. To be perfectly honest, she didn't have to ask for permission to enter his room. Ritsuka and Musashi shared a weird rule that opening the other person's room without consent was okay. That rule was set because they wanted an excuse to pull a prank on one another while the other was asleep or changing, or doing embarrassing stuff. In this instance, Musashi forgot that fact because of the change that underwent in their relationship last night.

She decided to not wait for him. The door slid easily. She peeked inside and found her lover sprawled out on his futon in a manner that made her chuckle from how silly he looked. The sight of him drooling did it for her. She had to close the door so that she wouldn't wake him up with her hearty laugh.

Leaving the peaceful Master to his sleep, she wandered the inn, admiring the old furniture. The place wasn't extravagant, but it had good accommodations. The swordswoman had lost count how many inns she had stopped over in her journey. Of course, they weren't as refurbished or as modern, as this one. In her days much of the interior and exterior were feeble and prone to disrepair. Whenever she had to stay at one, it would always be shabby, like a hut. She was not some wealthy noble after all.

The air outside was the pinnacle of fresh mountain air. She took a deep breath among the grasses and trees not too far away from the main building. The scenery was the perfect tool to wash away her soul. She was willing to bet that meditating in the middle of the forest she was facing would let her achieve a state of absolute zen. If she had to pick a place to train her sword, it would be this mountain. The high altitude at the peak meant a lack of oxygen, which was perfect for training her lungs, and the forest just below that was a great place to relax and train her concentration. She wondered what other places this place had.

With that, she left the premises and went on the stone path which connected the inn with the small town nearby and the mountain side further up. The early morning sun lit her path through the narrow gaps of wood to one side. Cries of birds and insects reached her ear, but their sounds were not unpleasant to her. It was simply a sign of how immersed in nature she was.

It was when she reached a small flat piece of land that she finally encountered someone, and this someone was the subject of her dreams even though she found her hard to talk to. Still, she approached, keeping the topic of her dreams further in the back of her mind. She didn't want the indecency to reach her in such a tranquil setting.

Arturia Alter stood with her hands in her hoodies' pockets. She was facing a small shrine. It had a small wooden roof and a stone idol sitting below that. Musashi didn't recognize the god that was being worshipped here. There were many minor gods that washed over the country side, and it took a scholar to memorize each one. She did however noticed that it was well tended to.

"So, pig, do you know who this shrine belongs to?" The Alter asked without turning away from the object. Her voice was cold and unfriendly as always, that made Musashi furrow her brows.

"Could you please not call me that? And no, I do not," she replied, annoyed. Her arms found themselves crossing over one another below her chest as she stood a distance away from the unsociable woman but close enough to get a look at the stone idol. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"I came to relax and take a breather." The Alter's penetrating eyes glanced her way from the side. She was being unusually talkative for some reason. Never was she the type to initiate a conversation with Musashi.

The samurai pursed her lips and nodded to the direction of a flat stone head. "Then why not go sit over there. You should be able to relax more if you don't just stand in place." In truth, Musashi had always been the one to try and connect with all the other Servants. They were, after all, comrades in arms and were Master's other swords, just as she was one. But Arturia Alter had always proved difficult until now. She had always avoided conversations. Her claim stated that there was no place for sympathy in the battlefield. Only strength and strategy were relevant to her. But she was acting quite differently now. It was as if there was a chance for the two to connect, or at least have small talk.

Arturia stared at the stone and then back at Musashi. "I'll have to refuse. My backside is…" Her words got stuck in her mouth, perhaps as if a stray thought told her not let it out. Yet after a brief moment of mulling it over, in the same nonchalant voice, she continued. "… in no state to sit down."

Musashi's eyes widened to a degree as if having uncovered a coded message. Her gaze dropped down to their subject matter. Yes, the possibility that it was all not just a dream dawned on her. A part of her didn't want to believe it. After all, how could she? Her Ritsuka cheating on her should make her feel devastated. Being betrayed by someone you love was the worst feeling in the world after all. And here, at this given moment, with that small hint, the possibility further increased in magnitude before becoming reality. Even though it was just a simple sentence, even though they were just talking about sitting down, it was shaking her in her core. It was making her heart race so much that she felt like she was about to go on a heart attack. It made her knees quiver, as if about to give way from her own weight.

"Would you like to see?"

That question made her ears ring. Sounds of bells ringing in her ear disoriented her. The words didn't fully reach her. They turned into bells halfway through, as if an unconscious reaction from her muddled them so as to not let them pass through her brain. She was still standing there. But at any given moment, she might lose support.

The Alter did not smile. Even though this all seemed like an elaborate plan to her, the face which earned her the name of "Ice Bitch Queen" didn't crack into a bewitching smile. The expression she had was stoic. She simply asked a serious question and was just waiting for a reply. No hidden intention was there. She repeated herself. "Would you like to see?"

Her head gave a small nod without her even realizing it. Her face was frozen along with her body. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what she would discover. But deep down, a small voice cried out to her that she needed to know. The secret must be witnessed with her own eyes. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding in her part, her mind reasoned with her, but the voice shouting inside said that it was not. The creeping suspicion crawled its way through her gut. The dream was wrenching itself towards the forefront of her mind.

And most of all, a trail of wetness slid down her thighs.

Arturia took that as her cue. There was nothing dramatic about it. There were no teasing or sensual movements akin to a stripper found in what she did. High up in the mountains where one was exposed to sounds of animals and the fluttering of leaves, where the sun was most intense, giving a clear backdrop of the scenery with its rays, Arturia turned around. Her thumbs curled on each side of her shorts. Musashi saw the black piece of modern fashion tantalizing. With pockets on each side, it was cut high above the thigh, unveiling the Alter's flawless legs which would otherwise be such a waste were it to be covered in armor. Musashi watched as the cloth get peeled inch by inch, revealing more of the woman's bare skin. It steadily gave way to a painfully looking red hue. More of Arturia's cheeks were uncovered, and while they looked ephemeral being shown out there in the mountain side, the bruises which covered it were more than enough to draw the samurai's attention.

As she let her shorts hang just beneath her ass, Arturia reached forward and placed her hands against the trunk of a tree. Her body moved, arching her back as if to put more emphasis on her swollen ass. She looked back and caught the other woman staring at her, not at her face but at the lump of flesh she was flaunting outdoors. Their distance was shortened by Musashi taking several steps forward.

Musashi could not come up with the right words to say. The bruises on the Alter's skin looked painful to look at. She could hardly imagine what it felt to have the same being done on her. She could not imagine what kind of painful response she would give should her own butt be exposed to such punishment. No doubt she would give up and beg for it to stop. She would not find such a rough play appealing in any way. As if to give her beady eyes more room to inspect it, she crouched down, her face now on level with Arturia Alter's behind. Her lips scrunched together before opening. "What is this…?" She asked, referring to the injury.

Not missing a beat, the evil queen readily replied, "It's my reward."

"Reward? You enjoyed this?" Musashi couldn't believe such a thing could be considered a reward, but the Alter made every possible way to flaunt it like a trophy.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" A small trace of a smile could be found hidden underneath her lips.

The samurai was lost in the labyrinth of her mind as she tried to level with the other Servant's words. Just as she was about to release her torrent of questions, like what turn of events led to this, what had caused such a thing to happen to her, and finally, who had done this, Arturia Alter swiftly silenced her.

"Do you think that our Master is happy right now?"

She did not know exactly what the Alter meant by that. Was it about the state of Chaldea, the wellbeing of his Servants, or his own personal life? Ritsuka was quite a sensitive person. He felt joy from the happiness of his Heroic Spirits. But were she to judge based on the present Ritsuka, Musashi was inclined to say that their Master was happy as can be. After all, it was now the day after they reciprocated each other. She hoped that it brought more joy to him than it did her. After all, they no longer have to hide their feelings. They could go on dates, get to know each other better, make love.

"You might be thinking that our Master is satisfied, aren't you?" Arturia straightened herself up and turned to face the other woman. The shorts that she peeled now dropped to the ground. Her clean shaven pussy now fully exposed from the front, illuminated by the small rays of sunlight. Its immaculate folds were like pristine pieces of architecture. A pained expression left her as she tried to move her body down to get the garment, only to stagger and further lean back against a tree. Musashi let out a curious glance, but Arturia readily explained herself. "I have trouble crouching down and bending over… Anyway, I don't blame you if you don't trust my words, but I believe our Master is in pain." She said it all so sternly as if it was a dire matter.

"Ritsuka is in pain?"

"Indeed. He has a very serious condition. Do you recall what he did when you passed out?"

"Why do you know about that? W-were you—"

"Yes, I saw what you both have done in the baths. You weren't exactly doing a very good job of hiding it. Now answer my question," Arturia cut her off, nearly yelling.

Musashi felt her entire face grow red as she tried to come up with a reply. "Did Ritsuka wound up taking care of me?" That was the kind of person he was, she thought. "After we had… sex, he still washed me, dressed me up, and laid me down to sleep in my room. That was the reason why I found myself all cleaned up." Her voice trailed as the effort that Ritsuka exerted for her sake finally reached her. "He must've been troubled by me. I'm ashamed, and after having only done it a single time."

"That's correct." Arturia nodded.

"He was so excited and full of energy. Last night, it was mostly him doing all the work. And yet, even after all that, he still had enough to spare in taking care of me. He must've expected me to last a little bit longer."

"You are underestimating him, Miyamoto Musashi. I can't believe you are now the one who holds his reigns." Arturia gauged her reaction. "He could have sex with you all night and still be able to run a marathon like it was going on a measly errand to the convenience store. In fact, he could have sex with multiple people all day and still walk out of it like it's nothing. That's his condition. He has so much stamina from facing all those Singularities that no normal act can exhaust him. And thanks to that, his libido will not drop from a single night's lovemaking." Musashi felt embarrassed and ashamed by the mere mention of the act from the other's mouth, but Arturia continued. "Because do you know who did this to me? Do you know who created this blatant mark on my —"

"It's Ritsuka isn't it? I won't pretend that I don't know anymore," the samurai cut her off while gazing at the Alter from her crouched form. Yes, this was all clear now. The dream she had, the mark that was left on the Alter, it all coincided. Just the analysis Arturia gave was proof that there was more to that night than she remembered. It was proof that the dream, the scene of Arturia moaning from having her hole filled with cock and Ritsuka thrusting eagerly and slapping on her ass was indeed reality. To say that she was surprised would be a lie. From the moment she saw the completely scarlet red ass cheeks of her fellow Saber, she knew her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Yes, it was Fujimaru Ritsuka." Arturia said as a matter of fact, as if it was a trivial thing just like how the sky was blue and the earth was round. Her voice fell into a more serious tone. "But don't accuse him of being unfaithful. He is a sweet and honest man. He was angry at me for seducing him, that I took away your special night together. All the blame should be pinned on me for I was the sole person responsible for manipulating him. It was not by his choice that he did it. It was my abilities and charisma that made him entangle with his base instincts."

Musashi listened to her reasoning in earnest, daring not to interrupt the Alter's pleading.

"Your intense love making washed him with joy. He accepted that you passed out and it fell on him to take care of you despite nursing a still burning furnace. He had been frustrated but didn't want to show it or burden you. Never did he let out a single complaint. It never once showed on his face, but other parts of him were more honest."

The samurai gulped and felt herself tremble. Arturia's words pulled her in like a magnet to iron, like a sweet smelling scent. Whether Arturia herself noticed this or not was unclear as she continued, "That yukata you two are wearing, it did poorly in hiding his cock. I believe they called it 'pitching a tent'? Well his tent was a massive tower. He must have been doing his best not to let it slip out of his robes. And this was right after you two did it like animals. He washed you, dressed you up, and carried you to your room while suppressing a massive erection in check. He never once touched you with lewd intentions while you were out even though it pained him. I despised seeing him like that. The soft side of his heart angered me to no end. I wanted him to take what he wanted, to use his strengths, to be a tyrant. But I suppose that's not entirely true. If he was just a heartless jerk, then I would've already executed him. But the state he was in that night was far from optimal. Should a battle occur out of nowhere, he would have been easy prey. Since your body was knocked out cold, it fell on my shoulders to keep him at the best condition possible."

"You don't need to say anymore," Musashi interrupted, shaking her head and smiling. It was not that she accepted it as a joke, but more like she understood what the other woman was trying to say deep down. And that was a feeling akin to hers. She knew that deep down they both cared for Ritsuka. They were both concerned for his wellbeing. "I'll admit, if that's the case, I won't be able to do it alone."

Arturia furrowed her brows. "What do you mean by that?"

That question made Musashi look away sheepishly as she scratch the back of her neck. "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for Ritsuka. If… he asks me to share him with somebody else… I wouldn't be totally against the idea."

"That's a venerable cause." Arturia nodded. "Your man's needs come first before yours, remember that. Plus, Ritsuka is no ordinary man. He is humanity's last Master. There's no man as important as him, so making sure that his appetites are fully slaked is a respectable effort."

"But, don't misunderstand me…" Musashi looked at the other Saber with an inquisitive face. "I'll improve my way of satisfying Ritsuka still. Just as I'm opening him up to other people doesn't mean that I'm giving up without a fight."

"You need to do more. You need to be better, or else I'll steal him away." Arturia stared at her emotionlessly. "Of course, you'll never be better than me. We did it far longer than you two did, so that makes me the winner."

Musashi rolled her eyes after hearing that. "Right… sure you are." Her gaze drifted slowly to Arturia Alter's bare pussy which was on level with her face. Some kind of magnetic attraction pulled her attention towards it. The distance was short, terribly short. Without even noticing it, her body had moved on its own. Her hands let go of her knees and touched the ground as she leaned forward. The smell of pussy, Arturia's scent, filled her nostrils and sent her head spinning. There was no in-depth reason she found in kissing the thighs below it, which elicited a small quiver from the Alter, but to satiate the hunger she had been enduring since that morning.

"What are you doing?" Arturia's eyes widened for the first time in earnest shock.

The samurai let out a small sigh before alternating between both thighs with her kisses. Her lips peppered the evil queen's soft skin with affection as she rose towards the small clit before finally giving it one tender smack. The other woman felt that and visibly latched onto the tree behind her, shaking.

Musashi let out an exasperated reply from the other woman not getting her intention. "Well, the winner does deserve a reward."

Arturia trembled from the sensations her fellow Saber induced on her. Her brows furrowed as she gave a look of annoyance. "I thought you were supposed to be a straight laced girl who gets all flustered by the mere mention of sex. In fact, you didn't even get mad at me at all when I confessed that I lured Ritsuka."

A small chuckle escaped Musashi's lips. "I'll have you know I'm actually quite the deviant. In my days, there was no shortage of such things. Also, I have a feeling that I've gotten to know you better now."

"How so?" readily replied the Alter.

"Your concern for Ritsuka was above your desire of wanting to steal him from me, isn't that correct?" She went back to kissing Alter's supple legs, adding in small licks of tongue into the mix.

"That's not true. I really did want to steal him from you." Arturia's voice was apathetic as usual despite trying to hide her body's reaction from the other woman's sultry acts.

"That maybe true, but I know you are hiding a sense of honor deep down, Sir knight. If you really are plotting to steal him, then why did you went out of your way to confront me here and confess all what you did, hm?" Musashi let out an obvious grin. "You should have kept it a secret. Furthermore, you said to not blame Ritsuka but you instead. You were trying to take the bullet for him. You wanted him to save face by sacrificing your own image."

"T-That's…" A small tinge of red reached the surface of Arturia's cheeks as she glanced away from the woman's stare. "It's so that this would become a fair fight! I wanted to announce my intention to compete for Ritsuka's favor. This is a plot, plain and simple. It's just that I'm preparing you for your inevitable defeat, Miyamoto Musashi. Make no mistake, I did not come here because of your feelings for him."

"Sure, sure…" Musashi trailed along the pale skin with her tongue until she was playing with Arturia's excited clit. A hand found itself underneath her yukata, toying with her own tiny knob. "Then take this as a small form of gratitude for taking care of Ritsuka in my stead. As for punishment goes, well… I'll try to think up of one for now."

"If that's the case…" With eyes as fearless and as cold hearted as a dragon, Arturia grabbed onto Musashi's head and pointed her to the direction of her sopping wet pussy. "Get to work. The loser needs to show how much she's inferior in every way after all."

The samurai rolled her eyes again and decided to play along for now. She kissed the evil queen's wet slit before brushing her tongue upwards along her folds, which sent the other Servant arching her back and pressing hard on her head. She raised a finger and began playing with the other woman's clit as she lapped at her pussy. She could almost hear the suppressed moans of the wicked servant digging her nails in her scalp.

"I'm better than you… say it…" Arturia whispered, keeping her reactions in check.

Musashi let out a dubious look as she gazed up from making out with the Alter's lower lip.

"Say it!" A small shout escaped the evil queen's mouth.

The samurai couldn't help but sigh and let the woman have her fun. "You're better than me." She said in between entering her tongue inside the folds of the pussy.

"That's right." Arturia grinned. "You may have his heart, but I have his cock firmly in my grip. I know what he wants, and I know that he wants me too. Do you know what he said while he fucked me senseless?"

Even as she felt the woman's voice prick at her heart with its poisonous fangs, Musashi didn't let up on tasting that pussy with her tongue. She could never have imagined in her wildest dreams that such a thing as Arturia Pendragon's delicate pussy to have completely beguiled her mind. Her consciousness was stuck between keeping her head focused on reality, that this was merely a playful jest to tease the woman, and admitting that her mouth yearned for the Alter's wet hot cunt. At this point, it seemed as if she was leaning towards the latter and was losing control of her own body. The sweet and tangy sensation her taste buds extracted with each insertion of her tongue inside the cavernous sexual organ created whirlpools in her eyes. A strange and delectable aroma filled her nostrils. Signals shot through her brain from the sultry smell, which sent her knees quaking. Her hands now reached and clutched for the other's thighs for support as she now earnestly ate that amazing pussy. She wondered what Ritsuka's reaction would be like if he discovered Arturia's tasty cunt.

The Alter continued despite not getting a reply. "He called my ass great as he fondled them. He was so entranced that he didn't bother with my pussy, and he spent all his attention on my ass for the rest of the night. I think he even said mine was better than yours."

"Oh shut it, I know you're lying." Musashi was so indulged with lapping her tongue on the pussy walls that she all but forgot that her yukata had been undone from her brash movements and it now gave a perfectly enticing view of her body. From the front, the folds of the yukata unveiled a mitama necklace wedged between the curves of her supple breasts. The downward slope of her beautiful abdomen angled inward with the presence of her ass sticking out from the opposite end.

A soft chuckled escaped Arturia's lips as her cheeks grew red and her hot breaths manifested with the cool mountain air. "That's right. Eat my pussy with your starving mouth. Perhaps I'll train you to only love pussy, to get acclimated by my scent and taste alone such that the sight of cock turns you off." Her hands dug into her scalp and pulled her hair further forward, nearly squishing the samurai's face against her pussy.

Musashi tried to say that she wouldn't give up on what she loved but was too firmly pressed on the evil queen's sex. With each lapping motion of her tongue against her folds, the Alter rolled her hips and grinded against her mouth, moaning and cupping her breast over her shirt with her free hand. Musashi's mouth rose towards the Alter's clit, kissing it tenderly and letting her tongue rub against it while two of her fingers reached for the now vacant hole.

The sudden insertion nearly caused Arturia to jump in surprise. Before she could even voice her complaint, the other woman had already begun exploring the tunnel. Musashi was astounded by the feeling in her fingertips. It was like they were being sucked in by the walls surrounding the organ. She started moving the way she would pleasure herself. In a steady motion, she pulled out and entered again. A sultry moan reached her ears. She looked up and saw the evil queen's eyes shut tight, feeling the full brunt of the ecstasy-inducing motions. It was not until Musashi finally found her sweet spot that the Alter raised her voice to a near shout. She was sure to teach Ritsuka how to properly finger a girl the next time they have sex. She didn't want this Alter to be the only one to experience such a thing.

Arturia continued her solid grip on the other Saber's head. She enjoyed the fact that she towered over her competitor like this. With goosebumps covering her entire skin, she gazed at the scene of the woman on her knees making love to her pussy.

It took a few minutes until Arturia felt herself shudder. Her body tensed up as the feeling of something about to burst made its way downward. She growled and ordered, "Don't stop. I'm about to reach my climax." A low grunt escaped her lips. She was like a dragon that was about to be released from her captivity. The dragon clawed its victim's hair menacingly, threatening her to continue lest pain would be inflict inflicted on her. "You did well so far, pig. Remember this moment always. Take pride that even though you lost, you performed very well as a submissive pussy eater."

Musashi wanted to interject, but the sudden motion that Arturia forced her in as she pushed her back down took her by surprise. The Alter's moan was stifled by her own hand to prevent it from echoing throughout the wooded area as she unloaded wave after wave of cum on the samurai's mouth. Musashi caught the hot, sticky stuff with her open mouth, but some managed to slip past and fell on her lips and on her thighs. She had to admit, it tasted wonderful. Though she had no problem drinking that stuff, she didn't bother with whatever leftovers fell on her body so that she wouldn't degrade herself even more in front of this annoying woman.

"So, how was your first time eating pussy?" A soft smile appeared on Arturia's lips.

In all honesty, Musashi thought she could spend an entire day just eating her out. Their little tryst felt like a dream scenario that she could never have imagined, and now thanks to that, she might just get attracted to women as well, not that she didn't find them attractive already, but now this kind of scenario would likely pop up in her mind once in a while. She didn't want that to happen no matter how tempting it was. Eating pussy was good and all, but it further distracted her from Ritsuka.

"It's not bad…" she replied, nearly whispering. "But nothing to write home about."

Hearing that bit of rejection didn't stop Alter from reading the message underneath it. "I'm sorry to hear that. From now on, I'll make sure that nothing like this will ever happen."

The words felt like hard stones to swallow, and Musashi couldn't accept that. Eyes wide, she turned her head immediately to protest, but the Alter already read her reaction like an open book as she was met with a knowing glance. No more words were put forth to discuss it. Arturia confirmed Musashi was a pussy slut then and there. Perhaps she could work this to her advantage after all. With a little scheming, she could pull her out of the competition.

The two took a moment to catch their breaths. Arturia commented on how wonderful Musashi looked like that, messed up and on her knees, but the other woman simply told her to shut up as she pinched her sore cheeks, earning a painful howl from the Alter.

Musashi wanted to comment on the possibility that the two might be able to get along better from now on since they shared a similar affection to their Master, but she felt that there was still a long way to go.

There was a snapping sound like footsteps stepping on twigs which caught them off guard. The sound continued for a while before stopping. It led them to turn their gaze to a small, separate path which ran in parallel with their own. It was a dirt path that was of a considerable height below them. The two Servants made their way quietly towards a large row of bushes to hide and peek at the cause of that mysterious sound, but not before Musashi quickly pulling Arturia's shorts up and fixing her own yukata.

They peered through the openings between the leaves. In an instant, they caught sight of a pair of people glancing around the vicinity. They were glad these two hadn't bother to look up or had noticed their sexual sounds. But Musashi's eyes widened when she realized who the two were. It was their Master with another Servant.

"I've never been so high up in the mountains before," commented Ritsuka as he looked back on the path he had trekked on. "Musashi should see this. Maybe I'll bring her along with me next time I head out in the mountains. Speaking of which, I wonder where she was. What do you think, Jeanne?"

The blonde Servant gazed at him through the glasses she wore on her leisure time. She also wore a yukata, deciding to try it out since she hadn't had many chances like this. A gentle gale stroke her pony-tail as she replied, "I hadn't seen her since… yesterday, Master." Her face instantly blushed after saying that, as if she just recalled an embarrassing memory. A worried expression showed on her face for a moment. "Again, I'm sorry about my conduct from before."

The young man shook his head at that. He chuckled before turning to her. "Oh just forget about that. It's not like you did anything bad, Jeanne. It was a mixed bath after all, so there was no rule forbidding you to come in."

Jeanne twiddled with her fingers while trying to hide the embarrassment that overcame her. "Still, Master, I didn't want you to feel uneasy. My conscience must have drifted off to sleep… because I allowed you to see my everything." Her voice trailed into a soft whisper, which Ritsuka could still hear quite clearly.

That night was memorable in more ways than one for that young man. The first of which was Jeanne d'Arc joining him in the open air bath. Although nothing wild happened during that time, he was still shook by how much he got to see Jeanne without all her armor. It was as if she had intended it so. The memory forced Ritsuka to evade eye contact and scratch the back of his head. "Well, it's quite normal for people to see each other naked in a hot spring. Let's not make a big deal out of it and laugh it off, right? Oh, it's quite hard walking in wooden sandals up here isn't it? Ahahaha…"

The maiden smiled at that and nodded. "It is, and so is wearing this traditional clothing. I'm even more conscious now of the small gaps and the security of it all. It feels like I'm more vulnerable than ever."

Those words made Ritsuka's heart skip a beat. He gulped while examining her fine clothes, specifically the long fold which ran down her body splitting right above her ankles where he could barely see her bare legs. Her clothes did well to outline her impressive bust, he unconsciously thought. It took him a moment before noticing that the maiden had caught him staring at her. He felt his stomach drop from the sight of critical eyes staring back at him which seemed to read his mind and uncover his shameful thoughts.

But Jeanne smiled. She smiled as if she just pulled off a very clever move, as if the flow went in her favor. "Oh, you must be wondering if I am wearing anything underneath? Would you like to see, Master?"

Ritsuka didn't mean to nod. It was just that his mind went blank from the choice of words that he heard. He didn't have enough time to consider. His instincts didn't allow him.

It was here that Musashi witnessed the saint loosen the sash around her waist in front of Ritsuka, her man.

Jeanne held the obi which was supposed to hold her yukata together in one hand before spreading both sides of the fabric away from her body, unveiling what was underneath. The young man's mouth had been ajar at this point, but when he found out that Jeanne was actually hiding a one piece swimsuit underneath, his mouth fell open. It was a sporty swimsuit of mostly white with two lines of black that looked perfectly normal in a swimming pool. It hugged her body lines to an extreme amount of degree that no strand of detail was left out for his eyes to see. He could trace the lines of her waist up to her underarm, how perfectly it angled just a bit above her hips like an hour glass. He could see the tiny bumps and grooves of her stomach, and even the small recesses of her belly button along the front. Not to mention, her bust looked eye-catching now more than ever before. It was of a shape that would make any mortal man fall in defeat from how beautiful it looked. Ritsuka even wagered that it could give Musashi a run for her money. Just the sheer look of it all made him flush with nervousness. The sight of Jeanne standing out in the open surrounded by trees in a swimsuit was strangely hypnotic. She let out a playful grin as she watched his reaction, which made his heart skip a beat. "I wasn't confident enough to wear underwear beneath these, so I chose to wear my swimsuit instead. With this, I'll have no problem moving around in a yukata. I bet you are disappointed, aren't you Master?" Her voice carried a child-like innocence devoid of bad intention, as if her small prank was enough to warrant celebration. But upon seeing Ritsuka's clouded expression eyeing every inch of her of tight swimsuit, she frantically covered herself with a face as red as a tomato.

"Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to stare." The young man turned around again and acted as if nothing happened while the maiden started fixing her clothes. The air around them grew stiff as each one couldn't fathom a reasonable response for their behavior. "Maybe I should head back and see if Musashi returned…" he muttered, desperate to change the subject.

"Mhm… You should go, Master. I'm planning to walk around some more." Jeanne patted her front, everything in its proper place now thanks to her fixing it again.

"W-well, if that's the case, then see you later?" He returned his gaze to her, his face still red with embarrassment.

"Yes, see you later," she replied, smiling, before he went back where they came.

The sound of leaves rustling filled the place. Left alone, Jeanne let out a heavy breath, both her hands clasped against her cheeks as she replayed that scene in her mind again. The pounding of her heart wouldn't stop for at least a moment. Her thoughts revolved around Ritsuka's blushing face. She couldn't help but feel distraught, and turned on by how much he reacted from her sudden exposure. Her body just moved on its own. It yearned to be seen by him, just like that time in the open air bath. Each time, she reprimanded herself afterwards, feeling guilty that she was making him uncomfortable and shaming her own image.

Above her, two servants discussed among themselves.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Arturia to her fellow Saber.

The woman in question had been biting her lip the entire time, feeling intense heat and restlessness from watching the entire scene play out right in front of her. Her head had been spinning with countless possibilities since yesterday, possibilities that bordered on the taboo, but now that she got her confirmation, she was both relieved and excited at the same time. It was clear Jeanne had an eye for Ritsuka, there was no doubt about it. Ritsuka, on the other hand, was holding himself back but saw Jeanne favorably. It fell upon her to resolve that situation, and her goal was to make Ritsuka happy with all her might.

But was she ready to cross the line? It felt like a tremendous leap. There was no turning back should she let this unfold. She asked herself dozens of questions to judge how much she really wanted this. Could she really allow Jeanne to seduce Ritsuka? Could she really have Jeanne undress herself in front of the man she loved like the vixen she was born to be? And finally, could she really allow Ritsuka to make sweet love with this goddess of a Servant in the same building as her, to make him the happiest man alive?

The answer was plain and clear. Hell yes, she was ready.

No sooner than she thought that, Musashi wordlessly got up from her position and made her way down through a roundabout path while Arturia remained there watching her. It took several moments of navigating the landscape, but she finally arrived in front of the maiden, her heart kicking in her chest like a piston. Said maiden noticed her approaching, eyes wide agape from the sudden appearance. She scrambled for words to say, hoping that the samurai didn't notice her and Ritsuka chatting.

"Jeanne," she called out waving a hand with a forced smile on her face. The nervous look she got from the saint's face didn't disappear even as she tried to make herself at ease. "Do you have a minute? I have something to talk to you about."

"Ohh.. umm… I think Master was looking for you. Maybe we can talk later?" The blonde woman said hoping that she could dodge the situation.

"Don't mind that. C'mon, I won't take much of your time." It took only a second for Musashi to corner Jeanne in the forest. Her expression remained at ease while she patted the saint on the shoulder.

In this situation, Jeanne had no way of escaping from Musashi's grasp. She didn't want to be rude and just brush her off. It would only add to the guilt that she was already bearing. She tried not to look completely out of sorts, adjusting her glasses while the samurai stood in front of her.

Musashi took a deep breath before saying, "This might sound weird, but what do you think of Ritsuka?" The words came out of her mouth as easily as if she was inviting her for tea, but it took a second before they registered in her mind, and when they did, she couldn't help but question whether this was all just a dream. The idea that she was going to share her man with another was one step from becoming reality. Her stomach churned, and her knees were growing weak, but she didn't take it back. She wanted this. Arturia didn't make her do this, it was all her own. She was going to have someone else bed Ritsuka. She could feel the rush of adrenaline pumping and creating a torrent of heat across her face.

There was a delay in Jeanne's reaction as she froze up, eyes wide as saucers. Her mind worked like clockwork trying to figure out what suitable words she should use. "I-I do not know what you mean by that, but I think Master is a very kind and sweet gentleman."

"Not that," Musashi shook her head. She was aware that Jeanne was trying to dodge her questions in order to be polite. "Tell me what you feel about Ritsuka? You can be honest with me."

"B-but… aren't you and Master together? That was the first thing he mentioned to me earlier. Was he actually lying… no, he wouldn't do that." Jeanne was more confused than ever now, feeling all her forbidden thoughts exposed. For the sake of Ritsuka and Musashi's happiness, she was more than willing to side step away from their life, though she found herself constantly seeking his attention, a difficult habit she was working to get rid of.

"That is true. Ritsuka and I are an item now, but that isn't what this is about." The samurai readily corrected her. "Allow me to be more specific then, are you in love with Ritsuka or not?"

The saint felt a clog up in her throat which prevented her from responding immediately. "I-I…." Jeanne stumbled. Her face was a deep shade of red as she lowered her voice, finding her will deteriorate. "…. Yes… I am in love with him. I am deeply sorry for having such forbidden thoughts."

Forbidden thoughts, Musashi repeated in her head. It was laughable that this woman was saying such things at this point when it was Musashi herself who possessed the most lustful among them. But now that she was hearing it from her, she was starting to question whether her plan would actually work. After all, this was the maiden saint. But she smiled nonetheless. "I know for a fact that you disrobed yourself in front of him here to show yourself off. Was that simply out of innocence, that you wanted to poke fun at him, or did you really have an intention to get him excited? I want to know what your agenda is."

Under the piercing stare of the swordswoman, Jeanne couldn't keep herself steady. Her eyes were stuck to the ground as heat permeated around her cheeks. It took all her strength to unveil all that she hid just to escape from the spotlight. "…. Perhaps… deeply inside… I wanted to pull his gaze towards me. Although, I meant it all as a jest… the thought of his eyes scanning my being, as if piercing into my soul, gets me so worked up. I yearn for it all the time."

Musashi's expression changed slightly. The smile on her face was still there but now her eyes widened a bit in understanding. The fact that Jeanne had a curious disposition of wanting to be seen in her immodest state of clothing sunk in. It explained what happened here and in the baths. The wheels turned in her head as everything started to fall into place, and she undoubtedly knew that she would get what she wanted by the end of this day. She settled down the racing of her heart in order to let her words out. "I see… Then I have no wish to interfere with you. Ritsuka will unknowingly enjoy it and that's good enough for me."

"W-What? Are you certain? D-Does that mean…?" The maiden stared in shock trying to process what was happening.

The swordswoman simply nodded. "Should Ritsuka find it in him to reciprocate what you're trying to give, then I will not move to hinder you in anyway. If it's for providing him with the happiness and satisfaction that he deserves, then I'll allow it. Do you get what I mean?" She leaned in close to the blonde, her mouth right next to the other's ear, as she whispered. "Don't you want a taste of Ritsuka too? If you say yes now, you can join us tonight in his room and let out all the steam you want."

Beneath the flesh of Jeanne's chest, the pounding of her heartbeat was getting louder and louder such that it was reaching even her ear drums. She let out an audible gulp. Throughout these travels, she never once deemed herself a holy woman. Initially she was frigid and behaved according to her values as someone who offered her body up to the Lord. But since meeting Ritsuka and spending time in Chaldea, she learned to loosen up and try out different things. In the very end, she resigned herself to what could possibly be a life changing experience.

The small nod Musashi received felt like a key that unlocked a flood of sensations covering her entire body. It was a sign, a permission to begin what was to come.

Standing up from where she was hiding, Arturia turned away and decided to continue her walk, having no interest in their plans as she only had her eyes on their Master.

.

The day progressed without incidence.

When it had gone late, Ritsuka finally managed to catch his best friend and lover in the halls of the inn after eating alone. All day he couldn't find her anywhere. It was important that he did for he wanted to confess about the events of the night prior. He didn't want to keep secrets from her, especially one which threatened their relationship. It was no easy task, he admitted. He was still sweating bullets and feeling an unbearable pain in his gut.

He took a single step forward and was about to call out to her when she noticed him. As she turned, Ritsuka started catching slight peculiarities on this woman. Musashi's appearance was more or less the same as usual, but a subtle aura prevailed in pulling his attention. To be blunt, Musashi, the woman he loved above all, looked hot. It was as if she was a completely new person. Gone away was the goofy tomboyish persona and in its place was a confident woman sporting a sweet yet seductive grin. Down the azure cloth of her yukata, her shapely ass stuck out more than ever with an enticing sway to it. The tightness in which her robe wrapped around her body presented in fine detail how much her slender hips curved beautifully. Moreover, her loose neckline, which had enough power to draw the attention of every person in a wide area, let out more cleavage to be exposed than necessary in such a casual setting. Just the sight of it all made him blush.

Her running and embracing took him by surprise. He returned the embrace shortly, wrapping his arms around her back without saying a word and trying to force himself to smile before retracting his arms. "I've been look everywhere for you, Musashi. Where have you been?"

"Oh I was just walking around. More importantly, Ristuka," She grinned. "Don't you have something you need to do first?"

He let out a puzzled look until he noticed her closing her eyes and pressing her lips together as she leaned in closer. He gulped, forcing down his guilt for now, and meeting her lips halfway with a gentle kiss of his own. It was meant to be only a small kiss, he thought, but the woman, with her new found sensual nature, began opening her mouth to release her tongue into his gaping mouth. That move surprised him greatly, so before things got out of hand, he lurched his head back, breaking the kiss, and spoke up with a stutter in his voice. "U-uhmm M-Musashi, I have something important to talk to you about, can we go someplace private?"

The woman smiled, her half lidded eyes gave a knowing gaze while arms remained on his shoulders. "Mmm… the inn's barely occupied, so I see no point in moving elsewhere."

Ritsuka looked around. The halls were brightly lit with artificial lights even with nobody walking past them. The silence filling the interior stretched out even to the darkness outside beyond the nearby open window. He gulped and started speaking with a lowered voice just in case. "Musashi… I won't blame you if you get mad at me for this, but know that I never want to hide anything from you," he said, voice a little shaky. "Last night, after that amazing experience we had, I took you back to your room to rest. To be honest, I don't have any proper excuse to give for what happened next. I could've stopped it at any time, but I got carried away and couldn't control myself, no, it's more like I didn't want to control myself. It just felt… good. What I'm trying to say is that Arturia forced herself on me while you were lying unconscious, and I let it all unfold, made it worse even. We had sex anally in your presence. Again, I'm so sorry. If you could ever find it in you to forgive me, then I'll be forever be in your debt."

Musashi let out a warm smile as she listened to his innocent words. The Ritsuka she knew and loved never changed no matter the circumstances between them. "Alright then, I forgive you."

If there was a prize for the most dumb look a person could show, Ritsuka would be entitled to it. "Huh?"

His blank expression almost made her laugh. "I said I forgive you, Ritsuka. In fact, I'm grateful you did it. You showed me a different side to you that you wouldn't allow me to get a glimpse of normally. And it made me to see things… a little differently now."

The almost casual way she pardoned his wrongdoing made him look on in disbelief. His heavy burden had been discarded like it was a trivial matter, well beyond his expectations.

Seeing this, Musashi felt the need to explain herself. "Arturia confessed to me what happened. She told me the truth in verbatim. Honestly, I was mad at her at first. Later I found out that she had strong feelings for you, almost as strong as mine, but that doesn't mean that I'm letting her off the hook." Her eyes stared at the young man in front, serious with a passionate intensity. "I hate to admit it, but she speaks the truth that I need to put you first, that I shouldn't shackle you up and hold you down. I want to show you just how I love you, Ritsuka, even if it means that I am shortening my time with you. If you're not prepared for our relationship to take this turn, then I'll be right beside you."

"Just what are you trying to suggest, Musashi?" Ristuka felt a heavy thump in his chest. Perhaps it was due to nervousness, or perhaps it was due to an unknown thrill that the swordswoman incurred with raising their dynamic to a different level.

Her hands drifted down his shoulders to hold on to his arms, giving them a soft squeeze. Musashi's lusty eyes were only focused on him. "With so many beautiful Servants around, you must've gotten hit on a lot, am I right? It must be difficult holding yourself down with me by your side. Why don't you pursue their advances instead and see where it goes?"

Her sultry voice trespassed into his ears like a sweet, melodious lullaby. The whole world seemed to spin like a carousel as he tried to focus on her words while grasping for a response. "Do you really mean that?"

With that, she smiled sweetly and leaned all her weight against him. "Anything for you, Ritsuka… Just remember that I'm still your number one."

The young man wrapped his arms around her into a tight embrace. "I promise with all my heart," he whispered before kissing her forehead. "Thank you… thank you! I'm such a lucky guy to have you, Musashi. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met."

She traced her fingers across his back as she felt her chest swell up in pride. "Also…" she whispered into his ear. "I'm jealous that only Arturia got a taste of that side of yours. So, I want you to be more assertive on me, Ritsuka. Hold nothing back. I belong to you now after all, so please, let your urge overtake me…" She ended that with a kiss on his cheek.

Ritsuka felt a newfound rush coursing through his entire body. Although the power to command Servants was nothing new to him, using that power for a different purpose, one which he admitted to fantasizing frequently, served to fill him with unparalleled excitement. But for the experienced Master he was, he knew that there was an order to be followed, a manner in which to prevent him from degenerating into a self-styled demon. He didn't want to lose control like that. This was a challenge to keep himself in check as well. That's why he poured his own thoughts and experience to this matter and handled it delicately as if it was an important mission.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead again while his hand brushed her smooth hair. "You're so lovely, Musashi. I can't believe my girlfriend is such a horny queen, but I like this side of you. It's so cute. You're cute."

Musashi shivered from his lips kissing her from her cheek down to the base of her neck. Her eyes shut and her face tensed as she heard him pepper her with praises.

Now Ritsuka saw her in a new light. Perhaps a switch had flicked in his mind. The tone and manner in his voice turned authoritative. His hands rested gently on her slender shoulders. "Musashi, you're so beautiful. I can't tear my eyes away from you and your body." His breath was warm as it brushed against her. The hands lingering on top of her robes slowly pulled the fabric off, exposing more of her shoulder's smooth skin, even while standing in the middle of that silent hallway. "You have such an exquisite body. Don't you think it's a waste to have it covered up all the time? I want the entire world to see how exquisite you look. Don't you think so as well?"

The samurai nervously nodded feeling the air blow against her tender skin as Ritsuka let the fabric hang above her elbows, exposing her well-rounded breasts to the open, before moving downwards to the bottom portion of her robe and parting it. She shivered upon feeling the breeze tickle through her loins and her bare pussy, all the while her hands planted firmly on his shoulders for support.

The lights of the empty hallway felt exceedingly warm during their act. Although nobody else was able to witness it, the fact remained that Musashi was parting away from the protection of her clothing with each passing second. Her face burned with the anxiety, dreading the possibility of being seen out in the open like this, like a prostitute for hire. In fact, with the way her yukata still held firm because of the sash wrapping her waist and her exposed sex, she felt exactly just like one.

Their roles were now reversed, or was it more appropriate to say that they returned?

With a gentle nudge, Ritsuka turned her around, his body remained close to her back. "Let's go to my room like this. Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what happens."

Her body felt like putty in his hands while they walked slowly down their path. Every moment passed by like an eternity to her. The burning sensation she felt as her exposed parts were shone against the bright lights, fully open for anyone who would walk along the way to see. Musashi couldn't focus on keeping her gaze forward as she was too afraid to see anyone. She was aware how her breasts bounced enticingly as she took each step, aware that the eyes of her Master drooled over her sight. A bubbling sensation welled up in her loins. A small trail of wetness leaked out from her slit and reached the wooden flooring, marking it with a wet spot. All the sensations caused Musashi to rub her legs together as they advanced through the hellish space.

She did not let out a sign of protest. This was her Master's orders, and she be damned if she didn't follow through. Moreover, this humiliating appearance was strangely beguiling. Just like how she found the idea of Ritsuka bedding another woman, this scenario too felt pleasurable. She wondered if this was how Jeanne felt. Speaking of which, their Master seemed to have the same kink. That knowledge sparked a deeper sense of envy in her. To think that he and another Servant shared something in common was turning her on.

Their journey could not have lasted any longer than it did. Each time they encountered a division in the walkway, Ritsuka would find some excuse to stop, like checking his belongings or pretending to hear something from their back. It was a gruelling task that Musashi prayed would be over again and again. She didn't know how long till she would lose her mind.

Once they finally reached Ritsuka's room, the Servant quickly slid the door open and stepped inside with the Master following close.

With them now both in the privacy of his room, Ritsuka turned his obedient Servant towards him, his mouth forming a welcoming smile. "Good. You did well, Musashi. I'm so proud of you," he said, pulling her close and stroking her hair. A voice of reassurance left his lips. "It's over now. You are safe. How did it feel?"

Musashi buried her face in his chest, smiling and feeling a weight leave her. "I-It was scary, and thrilling, and difficult, and yet so hoooot. Master, don't tell me it's over. I wish to serve you more. Tell me what else I need to do. Please."

The young man walked towards his futon and sat down. Immediately, the woman noticed the bulge in his robe, her eyes widening from the sight. He smiled after finding her reaction amusing. "Why don't you start off by using your mouth, just like Arturia did? Let's see how you compare."

A bead of sweat ran across her neck. That order had so much meaning that she couldn't help but feel nervous. She was being compared to the other Servant right off the bat. The need to not let him down became reality. Pressure and expectations were put on her on the spot.

She moved her hands to reach for her sash to undo them, but Ritsuka held a hand out to stop her. "Leave it be." His voice sounded so oppressing and yet so attractive.

Under the light of the modest room, she went to work. She walked towards him, her state of half undressed still intact. Obediently, she got down on her knees and lowered herself to meet his bulging erection hiding beneath the fabric. Her hot breath puffed from the excitement.

It was amazing how quickly Musashi unveiled his cock from its constraints. She moved expertly, not wasting any movements, focused only on trying to see his erect dick. When she finally got it out, she stared at it, marvelling at its girth and the veins running through it. His musky scent also reached her nostrils, nearly causing her to lose her mind to lust. But all that didn't last long. She didn't came here just to stare. Though she had never sucked a cock in her life before, her journey through Japan led her to witness different people in the midst of the act, with one time her almost being part of it as a husband who was in the middle of being sucked off by his wife caught her peeking and gestured her to join in with the motion of his finger though she declined in the end. She was taking shelter from the rain, and the husband had been flirty with her since she arrived, undressing her with his eyes. But now that she was here with zero experience, could she have really called it the right decision to decline him? Maybe she could have learned a thing or two if she had been a little more playful in her life? After all, that husband had a nice girth in him too, not to mention it was long. And compared to Ritsuka's… No, there was no use thinking about it now. Musashi was here with her Master in the middle of her duty.

Recalling her memories aroused her even more. Her focus fell on the cock before her. She mimicked the movements of the wife that had been blowing the husband with the nicely shaped penis. Just like that wife, she covered the shaft with kisses until it was moist. Ritsuka's cock didn't let her down as it grew harder, swelling to greater heights. She got more into it, working harder in kissing the tip most of all. Her tongue finally came out. It lapped at the cock head energetically, eliciting a moan from the young man, which motivated her even more to continue what she was doing. Her tongue coated the hard shaft with her spit before bringing a hand to slowly stroke the girth. All the while the young man groaned and placed a hand on her head. His reaction became even more pronounced as Musashi took his cock in her mouth, stopping by the tip first before stroking his lower region with her hand. This, too, she learned from that wife. She popped the cock out of her mouth and stroke it fully a few times before taking it in again, this time swallowing more than half of it. Once she was sure she was ready, her head bobbed up and down on that slick shaft, settling on a steady pace. She smiled with relief as Ritsuka was moaning and watching her intently, his hand lingering on her head, not forcing her to go deeper, but not giving her the room to leave.

Ritsuka's mind was losing composure. Musashi's fellatio was just too good. He wondered where she learned such technique. It was unlike Arturia's. Hers was aggressive and greedy. It left no room for him to breathe, while Musashi's was calm and full of dedication.

The Servant wondered if she was faring well in his mind. She didn't want to lose to that other Saber, who tried to implant her with notions of being satisfied with eating pussy. And with this thought, she got an idea to get herself ahead.

There was a brief moment of silence. Ritsuka opened his eyes and peered at what she was trying to do since she stopped, only to witness her lift her boobs up and surrounding his penis with the soft flesh. Their incredible size and shape were too much for just her hands to handle. The soft, round globes very nearly spilled from her grip on them.

The very picture of Musashi giving him a boobjob became a dream come true. It was the one thing he always dreamed of having her doing whenever he caught more than a glimpse of her assets.

"Master, I hope you don't mind me doing this. If this counts as cheating, then please stop me." Musashi said with a sweet voice as she watched Ritsuka throw his head back from the sensation, knowing full well he won't stop her. There was no rule that said she couldn't make use of her greatest weapons. The swordswoman licked her lips as she lifted either side of her breasts with her hands along his cock before trailing it down. She repeated the movements, further pressing her mounds against his now rock hard cock and making contact with his balls when she drops it all down, making a slapping sound. But just doing this didn't satisfy her. Just as she thought she was at her limits, her head unconsciously glided down until her lips reached his cock. She swallowed the head while continuing to satisfy him with her breasts. The room now filled with moans from both sides.

"You are amazing, Musashi! Your tits are simply out of this world! I've always fantasized them in Chaldea and how I want to fuck them so badly! I'm glad I have a slut like you by my side!"

"Master, your hot cock feels so good! Please fuck my breasts to your liking!"

As their voices echoed out loud, the door slid open and closed.

Ritsuka glanced at the source of the sound and found the blonde saint, Jeanne, entering his room. Her sheepish expression partially covered by her glasses. Musashi must've found out who it was based on his reaction.

Although her presence registered in their minds, they did not pay attention to her shifting to one side where she can wait and watch patiently.

Musashi's instense blowjob started picking up pace. When she was not kissing or blowing his head, she made use of her tongue to further drive Ritsuka into a corner. His sweet grunts motivated her to make full use of what she learned.

The tension in his cock changed unexpectedly. The build-up he had been prolonging was at its peak.

"Musashi, I'm about to—"

"I'm ready, Master. Please release it on me."

A burst of cum shot out like a jet and rained down on the Saber. It was a generous amount, which surprised her the most. Her face felt the full brunt of his shots. The white substance reached her hair down to her chin. But that was not all. What didn't reach her face fell onto her breasts, smothering them with the sticky substance. Some managed to fall on her outstretched tongue, her mouth gaping wide. When the last dripped from his head, she went to work on his cock until she swallowed every last one that escaped his hot rod.

The scene was observed from afar by the holy maiden. Her gaze remained on the swordswoman who was soaked in cum and was licking her breasts to get all the excess residue off of her bare skin. It was all mesmerizing to her. In that moment, Miyamoto Musashi looked sexier than she had ever been.

It was tough scooping up all the cum from her face to her breasts. She didn't let it go to waste as she brought each portion to her mouth and swallowed. By the time she was done, her entire body reeked of sex, which only turned Ritsuka on more.

"How does my cum taste, Musashi?" asked Ritsuka with a sultry smile. His hand found her chin, lifting her head up so he can get a good look at her.

"It was delicious, Master," replied the Servant obediently before opening her mouth. "See? I swallowed every last bit of it."

Ritsuka chuckled and stroke her head. "That's a good girl. You like cock so much, don't you?"

Musashi nodded, admiring his cock, perhaps all cocks in general, including that husband who tried to entice her. "Yes, Master. I love cock very much. The shape, the smell, how it throbs in my mouth, I love all of it."

To her surprise, his cock was still alive and stiff. It was there that she confirmed his insatiable libido. She glanced up and noticed him looking at Jeanne, who was tightly clutching at the hem of her robe.

"Jeanne!" Musashi called out, her usual nonchalant smile ever present. "Master wants you right now."

"Are you really sure about this, Musashi?"

That question didn't come from the saint but the young man. His voice returned to one full of concern. The switch in his mind flipped back to the usual Ritsuka.

The swordswoman was happy that he asked that question again, but she had already made up her mind. She herself wanted this to happen. "Honestly, Ritsuka, a little break sounds good to me. Let's have Jeanne have her turn. After all, you have been ogling her for a while now."

It happened so suddenly. Jeanne had been pulled up to her feet by the other woman. She met eyes with Ritsuka who was also standing now. The arousal and heat never left her face. She wanted to try it out too. She wanted to experience it with Ritsuka.

"Ma-Master, I must confess that I… have been trying to seduce you unknowingly." Jeanne's voice sounded shaky. "Because I've wanted you for a long time, I've tried various methods to gain your attention."

"I'm flattered, Jeanne," Ritsuka replied, blushing that this maiden looked bashful. "But I have Musashi now. Are you okay with that?"

The saint felt a clog fill her throat. She forced herself to swallow it so she could pour her heart out to him. For even if their relationship was set in stone, she still believed in the possibility that he will turn her way. She just needed the opportunity. "Yes, I am fine with that. I just want to be able to give you the same love and release. Please allow me this opportunity. Please let me offer my body up to you."

A hand found itself stroking her cheek. She found his eyes staring at her with sympathy and admiration. Her own hand reached for his and let them press against her, feeling warmth and love at his gesture.

Musashi watched from the side where she was out of reach, feeling happy for her fellow Servant and anticipation for what was to come. She would not allow herself to interfere this time. That feeling of anticipation burned even greater as the young man brought another hand up, stroking either side of the maiden's face before pulling her gently to him in a kiss.

The kiss was so gentle and sweet. It was as if Ritsuka was wary of making a mistake in forcing his self on her. Jeanne was meek like a newborn fawn at first, not knowing what her next course of action was, but she did not push him away. On the contrary, she welcomed his lips, feeling her entire body awash with euphoria and triumph, her arms wrapping against his waist. By the time they were about to lose air, Ritsuka broke the kiss, to Jeanne's distress. But the way his forehead pressed against hers calmed her heart and told her that everything was alright. The young man took her mouth again, a little bit more ravenous this time as he tried to taste her. Jeanne followed his lead, feeling his tongue against her own. She lapped at his tongue, their saliva mixing in her mouth. An intense heat slowly made its way up to her head as they fenced with their tongues, eager to examine and explore the other's internal structure. A moan finally left her from the passion of their kiss, and Ritsuka was not one to be left behind.

Their lips smacked with fierce energy. The taste of their partner was out of this world.

It did not occur to Jeanne that there will be more to their passion than just kissing, so when she felt Ritsuka's cautious hand glide down against her yukata towards her butt, a shock suddenly ran through her spine, forcing a moan out of her. When she didn't move to stop him or break their kiss, the young man took that as a sign to continue. He let his fingertips draw a straight line across her rear before withdrawing them in order to run a circle around her cheek.

The teasing motion forced Jeanne to squeal into his mouth and swing her hips in protest. But all the signs were ignored. Ritsuka's devilish nature was slowly coming to the surface he added the teasing by tracing lines across the entirety of her back. Jeanne anguished in the torment he forced on her, unable to withdraw or break free, though a clear division in her mind didn't want to escape but to be plunged deeper into her subjugation.

A strong sense of contentment was released as Ritsuka brought the teasing to a halt. The maiden let out a sigh, not because everything stopped, but because of the strong hand pressing against her plump rear and another joining it. Her half-lidded eyes spoke of her need to be touched. His need must have been just as great, she thought, as his hands hungrily measured each of her cheeks. There was an evident focus in his movements. He kneaded her soft flesh as if it was dough. She couldn't help but grind herself against his palms while he sent shivers across her body.

Out of nowhere, Ritsuka broke the kiss, a trail of spittle connected his lips with hers. The maiden stared up at him with a face that questioned why they stopped and desire to continue their French kissing. But Ritsuka had other things in mind.

"You look captivating, Jeanne." He whispered with a smile.

That small comment made the Ruler class Servant turn a deep shade of red underneath her glasses which had fogged up, immediately turning away from him. "P-Please don't tease me like that…"

"It's the truth. I think you are one of the most beautiful women in Chaldea."

It didn't help that he was staring at her so intently. Jeanne couldn't hide herself while still in his grasp, her hand rested on his chest for support while he continued to whisper sweet nothings to her.

Her heart started racing when the young man took her hands in his as he pulled themselves down to his futon. Jeanne settled herself on his lap when he turned her around. She was overjoyed when he went back to kissing her. She was even more aggressive now, being the one to initiate with her tongue this time. There was no doubt in his mind now that Jeanne was addicted to kisses. She was practically devouring him already within a minute.

But this did not distract Ritsuka from pleasuring Jeanne even more. He let his hands return to their duty as they felt up her sides starting from her upper thigh, nearly massaging the sides of her ribs and pressing firmly on the sides of her breasts. Next, they moved to her stomach, circling the surface upwards but not touching her chest. Each and every part of her core was felt up, not leaving a single inch untouched, except for her lovely chest. They roamed her body in earnest.

Of course, the only thing preventing her from losing her mind was her robe separating his hands from actually making contact with her. She needed that contact right this instant. Her body was just too hot under her clothes.

With heavy regret, she released herself from the kiss, a puff of hot breath escaping her mouth. "Master, please take this thing off me. It's so hot, I can't stand it."

"Of course."

No more words were need.

In moments, Jeanne's yukata was slid off and placed to one side. The white and black swimsuit she had been wearing came to view under the light. It shone and looked ephemeral. The tight suit hugged her body lines exquisitely.

Now with the traces of her features unhindered, Ritsuka set out to stoke her fire once again.

Jeanne's moans were a lot more vocal now that only her thin swimsuit covered her, the material doing a terrible job damping his touch. Her mouth automatically moved to find his, reconnecting their kiss before feeling that everything was right in the world yet again.

Gradually, Ritsuka changed the way he touched her. His hands beginning to step within the boundaries of her bust. Her nipples were already stiff and poking through the tight fabric from his earlier stimulation. This continued until he was finally fondling her wonderful breast over the swim wear.

And fondled he did.

The hefty weight of Jeanne's boobs was lifted by his hands. He bounced them up and down as if trying to measure the weight of a piece of fresh meat. With his palms beneath and his fingers trying to wrap around those globes, he squeezed them gently. They were enormous, he thought. They did gave Musashi's a tough competition. He pressed them towards her torso then pulled them away from each other. He rubbed them as if they were crystal balls. He circled his fingers around her nipples before finally going onto the nipples themselves over the fabric, lightly twisting them between his thumb and forefinger. An audible moan from within their kiss cried out as he tried to tug on her hard nipples. Now that he found her weak spot, Ritsuka spent the rest of their time kissing and tugging on her nipples, light enough to prevent her from feeling any pain but strong enough to tease her.

Jeanne couldn't stop rubbing her thighs together from the sensations. Moreover, she had been feeling a peculiar hardness pressing against her bum since they started kissing again.

Meanwhile, sitting in the corner, forgotten, Musashi was watching the scene play out. Her bare ass sat against the tatami mats with her knees folded up high and legs spread. Her fingers toyed with her stiff clit while letting out sultry moans of her own and trying to last as long as possible. She watched Jeanne mercilessly fondled in her swimsuit while kissing her beloved Ritsuka. The sight to behold was already enough to make orgasm, but she wanted to watch it all until the end.

It was clear Jeanne was not going to last long when Ritsuka finally pulled on the shoulder straps of her swimsuit, uncovering her breasts, and returning to tease her again.

"P-Please…." Jeanne whimpered, not having the concentration to kiss him as well as her mouth flapped open and closed while watching her breasts toyed with.

"Not yet." Ritsuka didn't change anything with the way he teased her. Both of his fingers meticulously teased her nipples, tugging them with the right amount of strength before allowing them to relax. He could feel the maiden's body shiver each time he did this.

"Please, no more…" The saint begged, a trickle of her drool managed to escape her mouth. Her voice hitched as she felt the gentle tug combined with a tiny twist, forcing her arch her back outward. The feeling soon disappeared as the hands let go and moved downwards to her abdominal regions to calm her down. The massage had an influence on her, her mind wavered into a sense of calm. But just as she reached the peak of that calm, before her heat dissipated, the fingers went back to tugging her sensitive nipples. A frustrated cry escaped her lips.

"No, not yet." Ritsuka repeated. He stopped the teasing for a brief moment in order to massage her stomach to settle her down, earning a small cry of defiance from her. Once Jeanne's pulse sunk low and her shivering completely stopped, Ritsuka went back to teasing her nipples yet again.

"N-no more, I can't… take it…" She whispered, eyes shut tight. She felt Ritsuka stop before going back to massaging her abdomen again. Her deep breaths soon followed as her back lurched forward. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead. If one saw how exhausted she looked, they would've guessed she had been climbing an entire mountain without rest. The hardness pressing from beneath her soon made itself a force that cannot be ignored. "I-I'm… losing… it, Master. Please… I-I want you now…"

Ritsuka didn't answer this time. He just went back to toying with her nipples, stretching them a bit further this time, tugging her breasts along with them.

The mess that was Jeanne's head could not be denied. It was a miracle she was still sitting up. But that all changed when the cycle repeated again. This time Ritsuka took his time massaging her such that everything was nearly reset to zero before stimulating her feverish nipples. All strength left the maiden as she fell back against his body once the teasing stopped, breathing as if no air could enter her lungs. She melted like putty. Her limbs went completely limp.

Ritsuka laid her down on her side, not changing his position on her back. His lips pressed against the nape of her neck as he allowed her a moment of respite.

It took some time for Jeanne to collect herself, and even with that, she feared Ritsuka would continue his unbearable yet sweet torture. But seeing as there was no sign of that, she felt relieved. Now her body felt an intense heat that she couldn't quell. It was like the entire room was surrounded with fire. The fires that burned her bare body in the past were nothing compared to this. At this moment, her attention was focused on the stiff cock that rubbed between her thighs. She bit her lip. "Master…" Her voice was stretched and starving. "I'm ready now."

"Yes, you are." Finally, he acknowledged her.

Her hips swayed as she grinded her ass against him. "You have put me through a trial, and I have woken from it a starving woman. If this is what being your mistress is all about, then I wouldn't mind taking that mantle up for the rest of my life."

Those words were met with her favorite kiss. "I have put you through a trial, and now you have met my expectations. If you truly want to be my mistress, then you can put my cock in you without effort. Just like putting one's finger inside a ring, we are joined by this connection."

The saint nodded. She reached down, pulling aside the fabric that's been covering her sopping wet pussy, dribbles came out and soiled his makeshift bed, before finally, after all those plays, taking his cock and guiding it to her entrance. She rubbed his cock head against her pussy, deslighting in the stiff flesh teasing her. Once she knew she was ready, she inserted the tip, stretching her tight entrance considerably.

No words could describe what she experienced from that single moment. Inside her, the cock belonging to her beloved Master finally made its way. This was sex. This was something Jeanne d'Arc could not experience while she was still alive. It was gentle yet intense. It was quiet yet loud. It was mind rending yet set everything at peace. There was nothing unique in how Ritsuka moved. He simply slid inside her and pulled out almost at the tip. He was not in any hurry. They could take all the time they wanted.

Jeanne moved in accordance with him. The slow and steady pace was easy to match such that she began moving her own hips to meet his halfway through. Her entire body wriggled and swayed as she felt his cock make love to her pussy.

The young man knew what was going through her mind, so he decided to relent and go back to kissing her. And on cue, that starving mouth went on the attack again, sucking his tongue this time around. It seemed that with each kiss, there was an even greater level the saint wanted to try.

They enjoyed the vanilla act so much that all around them was completely lost from their minds, including the moaning samurai. It was as if only those two were left in the entire planet.

"Master…" Jeanne's quiet voice sounded once they took a moment to breathe. The young man panted as he listened intently to what she was saying. "I have a request. Could you please make it so that you enter even deeper in me as if you are trying to make a child inside me?"

It was a known fact that no Servant could get pregnant. Both of them didn't have to acknowledge this. Yet, Ritsuka nodded.

Jeanne's voice filled the room. The careful way he penetrated the deepest parts of her sex was strenuous. This, too, contained no hint of impatience. The focus was to hit her cervix and push further before retreating back halfway towards her opening. The process was nearly systematic, just like how he teased her earlier. The sex this time turned into, in every sense of the word, pure love-making. The face the saint made showed just how much she was loving every moment of it. Her eyes were completely out of it. They were open but not registering anything. If eyes could show affection, her irises would have hearts painted in bright pink. Her mouth was forever opened, lost in the euphoria that was their kiss.

Nobody could tell how long they spent the night like that, not even Musashi who had plunged three fingers into her bright red cunt. Her eyes remained glued on the slow but steady way his cock buried inside the maiden's pussy. She was in total bliss.

She had been too distracted to notice the figure standing near her, but when she did, she knew what her fate would bring.

Cold, yellow eyes menacingly stared at her. The owner of which had a bewitching smile. "Looks like Master's cock will have less time for you from now on. But there's one other thing you can put your mouth to good use for. How about it? "

The samurai's fingers never parted from her drenched pussy. Her mouth was hanging open as she shook her head to reject the offer.

"You've been looking at Jeanne's pussy not Master's cock this entire time, haven't you?" She crossed her arms.

That was honestly not true. But now that the Alter's words entered her head, she couldn't help but falsify her memories to make it genuine, as if her grasp on reality changed.

"You want pussy, not cock."

It was hypnotic. There was no magic involved. They were just simple words, but they imprinted themselves so easily. No, Musashi let them. She wanted to believe that it was true. She wanted to believe that she hungered for some pussy to eat. Perhaps it had become an outlet she wanted to indulge in while her partner was busy with another woman.

"I know a place where you can get some pussy." Arturia sounded almost sympathetic.

"Wh-where?" The samurai was like a child at this point. Her thought process became so simple that there was only one thing on her mind.

"Where else?" The Alter nodded her head in the direction of her shorts.

It looked like a baby scampering. Musashi crawled towards her before hooking fingers into the edges of the garment and pulling them down, not even bothering with the zipper in front. In moments, Arturia's pale pussy came into view.

"You missed it, didn't you?" She ran her fingers against the other Saber's scalp before playfully pulling on her hair. "Of course you did. You love pussy most of all. I want you to think of my pussy whenever you are not doing anything. When we are separated, your focus must be on imagining my pussy."

The two Sabers began their own perverse play, one of which was hungrily eating the other out.

Ritsuka's pace had increased since then. It was a miracle both of them lasted that long. Yet, they were not immune to the heat building up in their regions. It sent them in a carnal state of fucking. Each passing second, their entire bodies grew even more frantic.

"Jeanne, I-I'm close." Ritsuka had been holding onto the maiden's meaty thighs, keeping it raised, the entire time his pace changed to something more vigorous. He was still plundering her deepest regions as he spoke. The way he slammed his hips towards her behind caused audible slaps to echo in the room.

"Me too, Master!" Jeanne wailed as she felt every inch of her hole stirred up. Her hands absentmindedly playing with her tremendous breasts.

Their loud cries caused the entire place to shake. With one last push, Ritsuka buried every inch of his cock into the saint's loose hole. In that moment, both of them released their love juices at the same time. Jeanne's womb was filled to the brim. She could find no proper words to describe that feeling. It was just so agonizingly wonderful. Her stomach visibly formed a bump where the womb bloated from the extreme filling.

As the two slumped onto the ground from exhaustion, with the maiden's pussy leaking out cum, the two Sabers were in the midst of their own work.

With her palms pressed against the walls and her butt sticking out, Arturia looked back and watched as Musashi eat her pussy.

The samurai was lost in running her tongue up and down the lewd hole that she didn't notice her tongue reach too far up, running across the crack of her narrow ass crack, until the tip reached entrance to the other woman's anus, causing the Alter to whimper in surprise. The flexible muscle pushed against the firm rim. It moved oppressively as it tried to taste the unknown hole. The once tiny hole now gaped from the sensation as if the passage was unlocked by the hungry tongue. But the muscle didn't enter just yet. It savored her taste as if trying out an exotic delicacy, mingling for a long while, so long that Arturia was practically begging for it to enter already. She cried out loud as the cold muscle penetrated her tight hole before heading back down to her pussy. Her body shivered with every lick, and now her backdoor was feeling lonely from the loss. Her hand reached back to fit a single finger into that hole, and in moments, she was finger fucking her backdoor relentlessly. Something about that instance must have triggered her to recall the violent yet wonderful sensation of her Master raping her ass. Oh, how she missed that experience. She longed for something hard and long to penetrate her in that specific spot. This train of thought proved that she was now unable to be satisfied unless it involved anal.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka and Jeanne could not resist the urge to go another round. This time, the saint was lying flat on her stomach with her ass out while Ritsuka pinned her wrists down as he shoved his already hard cock in her pussy, which was still leaking so much cum. The young man was not as gentle as he was before. He had been keeping himself in check that entire time, but now it felt like an entire dam had been let loose. He slammed his hips with enough force to push her limp body forward. It was as if an animal was pinning Jeanne down and fucking her relentlessly, her body pressed tightly against the ground.

That fucking went well beyond the time they were having their sweet love-making, and it made Jeanne cum twice as many.

Before Ritsuka felt his climax building up, he slipped out of Jeanne, who fell face first to the ground, and stood up, using his own hand to stroke himself off as he glanced at the woman's backside, her swimsuit nearly slipping off of her butt. Originally, he wanted to finish himself on her back, to shower her with his cum, soiling her ponytail and her plump ass, but Jeanne managed to recover and now knelt before him, eagerly waiting for his load.

Perhaps it was Ritsuka's voice that tipped her off. Musashi suddenly put an end to her fingering the pussy in front while licking the folds. Like Jeanne, she went and knelt before him, watching his thick cock. Ritsuka chuckled at how quick she was and continued his stroking.

Arturia was the last. Her cheek was puffed out and her brows furrowed together like a child, annoyed that her partner left her all of a sudden. She stomped hard on the ground in anger before pushing the two aside and taking her place right down the middle, right in front of her Master's cock. The other two didn't argue and settled on their place at either side, nearly squeezing themselves together, their breasts pressing closely.

Ritsuka couldn't find any words to describe the scene, and he didn't bother coming up with something clever to say. He simply let those three Servants watch in awe of his cock as he let out an amazing gush of cum. Neither of the three failed to catch parts of the massive load with their tongues out. All of them accepted their gift with gratitude. This moment was like a final ritual. It spelt the beginning of their indulgent livelihood. The young man knew that this night was still far from over.

.

**Epilogue**

Musashi opened her eyes to the sound of familiar voices. She awoke from a pleasant dream, which she seemed to never run out of. The usual samurai attire was nowhere to be found, and in its place was a red and blue string bikini with an American flag motif. She had no particular feelings towards that country, it was simply the only swimwear she bought while out shopping with Ritsuka. He loved making her wear slutty outfits after all. The swimsuit had been used in sex too many times to count.

She rolled herself towards the source of the peculiar sound only to find a lust-filled scene.

Jeanne still had her ponytail and glasses up while making out lovingly with the young man. The saint never missed an opportunity to kiss the young man even when they returned to Chaldea, but he didn't find it troublesome nonetheless.

But the real noisy one was the swimsuit wearing, self-proclaimed maid, Arturia, although the only maid aspect on her was the frilly white cap on her head and the rest of her was just wearing a black bikini. She was sat up in reverse cow girl as she slid herself up and down the young man's cock. The hole in which she used was of course her asshole. The habit followed her all the way to Chaldea, sadly. She resisted the urge to use it, proclaiming that she would rather use her pussy, but in fact, she wanted anal most of all. Needless to say, her sex with him from then on was exclusively anal.

As for Musashi herself, she licked her lips, feeling turned on by what she was watching, as she slid a hand under her Americanized bikini, massaging her tit. She had been having sex with Ritsuka almost every day and night now. But there was one addition to her list of things to do. It occurred whenever the young man was too busy with his work as Master or when he was just fucking another Servant. Indeed, she never admitted it in the end, but her body willed itself. Every chance she got, she would slip into Arturia's room for some pussy. The Alter turned out to be quite the dominatrix on her, making her do all kinds of strange plays like putting a collar on her. But when that cold hearted queen wasn't around, she looked for somewhere else to fill her needs, mostly it was in Kiara or Medb's room.

Now sitting up, she crawled her way down towards Ritsuka's legs, towards that Alter's vacant pussy. She did the usual and used her tongue to expertly lick the folds before sucking on the clit. The motion forced the Alter to howl, which made Musashi grin. She pressed her lips upwards that lithe body, across her stomach, in between those tiny breasts, and then onto the Alter's mouth, while her body moved up and down from fucking.

The two women exchanged kisses, tying and lashing their tongues against each other out in the open. Arturia brought a hand out and pinched the middle of Musashi's string bikini top, tugging it upwards to unleash those enviable melons. She cupped them with her hands as Ritsuka continued to fuck her tight asshole.

Their moans permeated throughout the entirety of Ritsuka's room. With orgasms one after another, not a single woman was left untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JP Summer 2019 came out at the right time while I was writing this chapter, and damn is swimsuit Musashi hot. I just couldn't help but use her image as a reference for the Epilogue. Honestly, I can't wait for two years in NA. Also, I managed to pull out Maid Alter through my rolls, so I added her here too.
> 
> If you love/hate this chapter or feel like something's missing then don't hesitate to post a review.
> 
> I'm not exactly open for commission, but I will freely accept it as long as it's within my taste if you hit me up.
> 
> If you want to support me at releasing these stories faster, you can find my (P)atreon at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I forgot to write an author's note on my first edit, so here it is.
> 
> This a two chapter story. I originally wanted to post this thing whole, but my schedule made it inconvenient.
> 
> The first chapter is setting Musashi and Ritsuka's relationship, and Arturia intervening.
> 
> The next chapter will have Jeanne in the mix, explaining what her standpoint in this love... quadrangle(?) is. I'm considering adding a dash of yuri and some kind of dom/sub theme for part two, but we'll see.


End file.
